Phantom Dragon
by MostTulip
Summary: During the Sack of King's Landing, Rhaenys was saved by a mysterious man with incredible abilities. Now, she must use his skills to take back what is rightfully hers and put an end to the War of Five Kings.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Please don't hate it too much. And please give me feedback.**

* * *

Prologue

Rhaenys ran as fast as she could to her father's room. Her mother's screams echoed down the hall as the Mountain That Rides had his way. Once she had heard the clashing of steel, she'd tried to reach her brother's room. There she found her mother and brother as well as a group of Lannister men. She had seen the Mountain bash Aegon's head against a wall. Then he had grabbed her mother and forced her onto the floor. Rhaenys had run away at the moment, not wanting to watch as her mother was violated.

Finally reaching her father's room, she hurried inside and closed the door. Desperately, she looked for someplace to hide. She could hide under the bed, but surely that's where they would look for her first. But she had no time to think of somewhere better as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from outside. Moving as fast as her small legs would let her, she slid under the bed. And she made it just in time, as the door slammed open and someone stomped in.

From under the bed, she could only see his feet. Without wanting to alert him to her presence, the little princess did everything in her power to remain still. She even held her breath.

After waiting for what felt like eternity, Rhaenys realized she couldn't see the man anymore. She sighed in relief. Almost as quickly as she let her air out, that sigh turned into a scream. Rough hands grabbed her legs and pulled her out from under Rhaegar's bed. She prayed it was her father, that he had come back and found her. But deep down, she knew it wasn't true.

The man who had grabbed her was by no means her father. Rhaegar was handsome and gave off a feeling of comfort. This man was perhaps the ugliest she had ever seen. His face sent fear crawling down her spine. He was truly frightening.

He chuckled at the fear clearly painted on her face. "What's wrong, little girl? Isn't Daddy here to protect you?"

She screamed in reply; that only made him laugh more. "Well, that's too bad. The singers would be singing about how I, Amory Lorch, defeated the great and mighty Rhaegar Targaryen, then killed the little dragonspawn bitch he called his daughter. Oh, how that would have been fun. It's a shame he left for that Stark whore's c-"

Her attacker broke off mid-sentence as a dagger was thrust through his throat. He moaned once before falling to the ground, dead.

Where he had been, preparing to kill her now stood another man. The dead man, Amory Lorch, had been frightening. This man couldn't only be described as nightmarish. He was covered from head to toe in black. His shirt was sleeveless and black tattoos twisted all across the pale skin of his arms. A black cloth covered most of his face so only his eyes were visible.

At first, she thought that maybe her father had come back for her. Then she looked into the newcomer's eyes. They were blacker than the night sky, darker than his clothes. Her father's eyes were violet and spoke wisdom beyond his age. This man's eyes were ancient. Again she screamed. She hoped against hope that maybe the Kingsguard would hear and come running to help.

"It's alright. You do not need to be afraid," he said, attempting to soothe her. He put his hand on her arm as a sign of comfort. She shook it off.

"Don't touch me. Father! Ser Jamie! Ser Barristan! Somebody help me! Help!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's alright. I'm not your enemy." He continued to speak calmly. Suddenly, a shadow moved in the corner of the room. A man walked out of a shadow that was too small even for her to fit into.

This one's face was completely hidden behind a black cloth. It came over to the man that had killed Lorch and whispered something into his ear.

"Very good. Inform the others. And make sure that there is . . . another Amory Lorch prepared to tell the tale of Princess Rhaenys death." The other man nodded his understanding and slipped back into the shadow he had come from.

"I'm not dead!" she yelled at the shadow.

"Shh, my little princess. It is alright. From this moment on, you will only have two friends, two people you can really trust." The man said to her.

"And who might they be?" she growled, her fear forgotten. Only anger remained.

"Myself and Lord Varys." This he stated simply before taking his dagger and hitting her head with the butt. She collapsed into his waiting arms. He picked her up and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_Shadowmaster,_ many had called him, _Devil_. But never – not even when he had served Aegon the Conqueror – had anyone called him savior. Yes, he had waited for thousands of years to return to the world of the living, to prove that he did not to deserve to go to Hell.

He had expected to do many things; rob from the rich here, assassinate this tyrant there. But entering a conspiracy to save his old friend's prosperity by saving a little girl? Never.

Carrying her little body, he made his way to the docks of Lannisport through the shadows. He once again emerged from the shadows at the designated meeting area, where they would wait for Lord Varys. They did not have to wait long.

He came dressed as a sailor. He was covered in dirt and grime, dried sweat visible in his shirt. And yet he still managed to smell of lavender.

"I take it the mission was successful?"

"It was, master."

"No. I am not your master. Not anymore. I may have summoned you and your companions, but it is her you must follow."

"I mean no disrespect, Lord Varys, but isn't she a bit young to be giving a legion of shades to do her will?" he asked. He did not mean to be sarcastic, or insulting, but he did not believe that a little girl – a girl whose family was just murdered – should be ordering them around. He had to follow he who summoned him. In this case, that was Lord Varys. But if Varys commanded him to do as the girl told him to, he must. So long as Varys lived, he would have to follow the Princess.

"For now, only allow her small, uh, services. You will take your bigger commands from me. Once you judge her old enough to lead you, send me a raven. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now take a ship north. You will reside in Winterfell for now. Lord Eddard should have her half-brother under his care soon enough."

"Yes, Lord Varys." The shade began to walk away with the princess still in his arms when Varys called him back.

"By all means necessary, protect her, Dalin."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope this is as good as I think it is. Review please.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rhaenys watched from afar as her brother, Jon, practiced his swordsmanship with who he believed to be his half-brother (really his cousin). They were both good. Of course, neither would be any match for her. They fought with honor; no hidden daggers, no poisoned tips, no ally waiting for your opponent to think he had won only to find a sword poking through his stomach. She'd had the best teacher.

Dalin had been with her since the Sack of Kings Landing. He'd saved her from Amory Lorch and for that she was forever grateful. He had been her teacher for many years. Most teachers of highborn lords and ladies would only show you the basics of survival. Dalin wanted her to be prepared for almost any combat situation. He was her mentor but he was also her closest friend.

She smiled as Jon disarmed Robb. He was learning quickly. She was proud of him. Her smile died as she realized that she wasn't the only one watching. Lady Catelyn walked over to the two boys and began scolding Jon.

Rhaenys felt rage boiling inside. She could understand Catelyn's anger over believing her husband had fathered a bastard. But she hated that Catelyn blamed Jon for it. He was only seven years old. He barely understood what being a bastard meant. At least, most children shouldn't understand what a bastard was at this age.

Dalin had spies in the shadows. The information he gathered could rival that of Lord Varys. Birds and spiders were effective. But there are shadows everywhere. Because of this, she knew of the mistreatment Jon received.

She had often considered confronting Eddard Stark and demanding that Jon be told the truth and that he should come with her. She didn't though. Dalin and Varys may be on her side, but they were not the only spies in Westeros. If word reached Robert Baratheon that Rhaegar's son was living in Winterfell, pretending to be the bastard of the King's best friend, Jon wouldn't live to see his eighth name day.

With a heavy heart, she turned around to return to her chambers in Winterfell. In order for her to watch her brother without hiding, Eddard had agreed to have her return to Winterfell every few years under the guise of Lady Mera, the daughter of a wealthy lord in Essos. Her story was that her father had befriended Lord Stark during Robert's Rebellion. Wanting to give his beloved daughter the chance to meet his best friend and learn her mother's ways, her "father" would send Mera to Winterfell.

During one of her first trips in Braavos while still pretending to be Mera, she had asked Dalin if perhaps she could become a Faceless Man and wreak death and destruction upon her foes that way. Dalin had said that, although a Faceless Man was effective, the way of shadows was even better. Once he had learned of her interest in illusions, he had begun to show her how he could bend the shadows to his will. And she soon discovered that shadows were more effective than just changing your face.

* * *

After walking through the godswood until dark, Rhaenys made her way back to her chambers. In the hallway, she found the door to Jon's room wide open and her brother crying on his bed.

"Jon? Is everything alright?" she asked kindly. Realizing that she had seen him, he desperately tried to wipe away the tears. She walked inside and closed the door. Then she sat down on the bed next to him.

"It's okay to cry. You don't need to pretend to be tough with me," she whispered soothingly. With red eyes and a tear-stained face he gazed up at her and poured his heart out.

He admitted to her how he felt like an outsider, that he would never belong. He spoke of how Lady Catelyn was always trying to bring him down in every way. He also told her of how, even though his father did his best to love him, Ned loved his trueborn children more.

"Oh, sweetie, your father loves you with all his heart." She wasn't lying as she was certain Rhaegar would have loved his son greatly.

"Then why am I still treated like I'm not as important? Why did my mother leave me?" he began to cry into her shoulder as she hugged him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him his mother had died in childbirth.

"I don't know," she told him. Her next words she whispered. She spoke so low, Jon almost didn't hear her.

"Just remember that dragons are not brought down so easily. And neither are wolves."


	3. Chapter 2

**Not sure if this timeline is right. Review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Viserys and Daenarys are currently in Pentos. He is attempting to get a Dothraki army by marrying his sister to Khal Drogo. Drogo has the largest khalasaar in all the Dothraki Sea," one of Dalin's scouts reported.

_He truly believes the Iron Throne belongs to him_, Rhaenys thought. It was said that when a Targaryen was born, the gods flipped a coin. From what the scouts had been telling them lately, Viserys had landed on madness. _Too bad. He may have been as great as my father._

They had spent the last month in Dorne. Not even her mother's family knew of her existence. They all believed her to be dead. Sometimes she felt guilty for not revealing their existence, but, as if sensing her thoughts, Dalin would always reassure her that there were too many spies and it had nothing to do with the fact that she cared more for her brother's family than her mother's.

She hated it in Dorne. Even though she had never spent too much time in one place, she would frequently visit Winterfell. They spent so much time there that she preferred the cold to the desert. Even her skin had lost the brown of the Martells and taken on the paleness of the Starks. Dalin told her it was because of her use of the shadows, but she liked to think it was because of the time she spent north.

It has been almost two years since she returned to Winterfell. Her brother would be fifteen. She hoped he had become an even better swordsman than he was two years ago. She missed him greatly. Even if he didn't know she was his half-sister, they still had a strong bond ever since the day she had comforted him when he was seven.

"My queen," one of the scouts said, "Robert Baratheon leaves for Winterfell in three days."

This caught her attention. She knew that Jon Aryn had died not long before and that Robert was looking for a new hand. But after ignoring Ned since the Greyjoy Rebellion and then expecting him to serve as Hand was crazy.

"Good. Inform Dalin that we will be leaving for Winterfell tomorrow morning."

* * *

They arrived a week before the king. They had traveled mostly by shadow. Of course, not wanting to attract unwanted attention, they spent some time on horseback. She was relieved to finally see the walls of Winterfell.

They had not sent any notification ahead of time, so their arrival was a surprise. But Ned welcomed them with open arms and had a small feast thrown in their honor.

Dalin never left her side.

She had expected him to join the others and watch in the shadows, but he preferred to stay with her. "The king is coming," he had told her. "The Lannisters are with him. We don't know if they would rather have Lady Mera alive or dead." And he was right.

She had requested that Jon join them at the feast. Lady Catelyn had unhappily complied. So Rhaenys used the feast to listen to her brother tell her of what had happened since she last visited. He was excited to show her Ghost, his direwolf.

"It is good to talk to someone other than the Starks, Mera. I missed you terribly."

"Aye. I don't have any siblings and all the other sons and daughters of nobles don't like me. You are my only true friend, Jon."

He scoffed. "Surely you are closer to Robb or Sansa? I'm just a bastard."

"Don't think like that. You are more important to me than all of them combined. Yes, they are my friends and I care for them. But you're my bro-," she caught herself before she could say brother, "best friend."

Before he could reply, Ned stood up. All those attending the feast - including Dalin, who was disguised as her "father" - turned as he began to speak.

"Tonight we celebrate a visit from my good friends: Asoad and his daughter, Mera. We hope that you enjoy your stay with us and feel as if you were at your own home."

"Thank you, Ned," Dalin replied, "I do not doubt that you will make us comfortable."

"You may already know this, but King Robert Baratheon plans to be here in a week. Will you stay until then?" To any others, his question may have seemed to just be out of curiosity. Knowing him, Rhaenys could hear what he was really saying. _The King is coming. Be careful._

Ned didn't need to ask to know that they were staying until Robert came. Jon was at Winterfell. Robert may be an oaf, but he was still in love with Lyanna. If he were to for some reason pay enough attention to Jon and _really_ look at him, it wouldn't be hard to see Rhaegar in the supposed bastard. The chance of Robert seeing that was slim. But there was still a chance.

For that reason, she didn't even need to look at Dalin. He knew the answer already.

"Yes, we will be staying to meet the King."

No one except herself and his companions had ever known Dalin long enough to read him. Even then, they could just barely read him.

Only they heard the anger in his voice when he called Robert Baratheon the king.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story. It means a lot. **

**And thanks for the reviews.**

******Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The King arrived after what felt like an eternity. All Rhaenys had been able to think about was how everything could go wrong. She was afraid. Even worse, it was obvious. Normally she could easily hide her emotions and fake the ones people wanted to see.; laugh when she was angry, smile when she was afraid. But not this time. This time everything was at stake.

It wasn't her life she feared for. From what Dalin had told her, King Robert was fat. He would be slow. If for some reason, he tried to capture and probably kill her, in the time which he used to take one step she would be long gone. However, it more likely that Jon's life would be in danger, not hers.

If they really could figure out that Rhaegar was Jon's father, she doubted she would be able to save everyone that would be killed. Robert wouldn't care that Ned was his oldest friend. Anyone who hid "dragon spawn" was no friend or brother of his.

Everyone just believed that Mera was scared the King wouldn't think her beautiful. Others thought her only care were girly things. Some considered her to be even worse than Sansa. Only the Stark family knew her as she really was while still believing her to be Mera.

Jon had spent most of his time with her. He could see like everyone else that she was afraid. But he knew her better. He could tell that it wasn't her looks that worried her (although that was part of the problem).

They had been walking through the godswood when he thought to find out what her fears were.

"Mera, you said I was your closest friend. You can tell me whatever it is that frightens you."

_If only it was that simple, my dear brother. _"No. I'm sorry, Jon. This is something that only I can understand."

His face had showed hurt. She knew immediately what he was thinking.

"It is not because you're a bastard that I can't tell you. You know I would never keep something from you because of that. In all honesty, only I can understand this problem and only I can fix it."

He had looked down, ashamed he had even thought like that. The lie had hurt. And not just because Ned understood, but because, for the first time in eight years, she had called him a bastard.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that," he said.

"Don't apologize. It is my fault for having these petty fears. But you have to remember Jon," she often wondered if he remembered what she had told him all those years ago in his bed chambers. He had never shown any sign of recognition when she mentioned dragons and wolves in the same sentence. "You must as strong as, not just a wolf, but a-"

"Dragon." confusion was in his eyes, shock in hers.

* * *

They had not really spoken since. Many times she had walked over to his bed chambers at night, prepared to explain using some clever lie, but she never could. Instead she stood there for about an hour until one of Dalin's men, or even Dalin himself, came to bring her back to her own chambers. And every morning, when she could sleep, she would wake up disappointed with herself.

It was under these circumstances that she found herself standing next to Dalin and her brother, waiting for Robert. Every time she thought of what her encounter with him would be like, fear gripped her and she could barely breathe. Her mind would conjure images of what would happen if she failed. It was like the Sack of Kings Landing all over again.

The King entered the courtyard on a horse. All of her fears were forgotten for the few seconds that she first laid eyes on him. She had never met him before that day. Many a time had she heard stories of how he was the fierce warrior that crushed her father with his warhammer. Seeing him, she almost laughed.

Dalin had warned her Robert was fat, but her mentor had failed to elaborate what he meant by "fat." The man was huge. He looked as though he couldn't even lift a sword, much less a warhammer. If he hadn't been wearing a crown and followed by the Kingsguard, she would never have believed the man to be king.

Robert greeted Ned warmly, although Rhaenys did not fail to see how, for a brief moment, Ned seemed shocked that this man was his childhood friend. She did not fail to notice how Robert stared at her for a second before moving on to Lady Catelyn and the Stark children. Neither did Dalin. And for him, a second was one too many. She saw as her moved his hand to behind his back. To everyone else, it would probably appear as preparing to bow when Robert came to them. But she knew him well enough to know that he would be harnessing power to use a devastating attack. And who else to use it on but Robert Baratheon?

Placing her hand on his arm, she whispered low enough for only him to hear, "No."

Dalin nodded in understanding, and let his arm drop to his side. Just in time, for at that moment, Robert walked over to them. He spoke to Dalin first.

"I take it you are Lord Asoad."

"Yes, Your Grace." he dropped down to one knee. She saw the anger in his eyes at addressing Robert as Your Grace.

"Good, good. And this must be your daughter, Lady Mera. You are very beautiful."

She curtsied. "You're too kind, Your Grace."

He smiled at that. _Let him believe what he wants. I will never bow to this man._ She held her breathe as he walked past Jon, and released it as he only gave her brother a glance before demanding to be taken to the crypts. Cersei protested, and he immediately shut her up. For a moment, Rhaenys felt pity towards the lioness. Then she remembered what Dalin had told her about Cersei and her twin, Jamie. And with that thought, she knew what kind of comfort the Kingslayer would offer his sister that night.

* * *

The feast was long and boring. She would have loved nothing more than to join her brother down where the commoners sat. She sat too far away to speak with the Stark children. Dalin wasn't much company. And the royal party was giving her glances that would have made anyone else uncomfortable.

Jamie Lannister and Robert Baratheon were examining her body as if it were the best piece of meat in the Hall, which she did not doubt was exactly how they saw her. Joffrey was talking with his betrothed - or at least soon-to-be betrothed - Sansa. He would occasionally look in her direction, not quite like his father and step-father, but still inappropriately considering he was to marry Sansa. And Cersei just had a hatred for Rhaenys that she made obvious by ignoring her, and then staring icily in her direction.

The only part that she truly concerned herself with was when all the attention of his table seemed to be on Jon. He quickly walked outside and she saw him trying not to cry. It took her a few minutes before she could go to him. Robert was so busy flirting with servant girls, he didn't notice her until she almost screamed his name.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry we could not speak this evening. I'm very tired and I would like to ask your permission to leave the feast." Dalin had once told her to always make the fools feel powerful. They would let their guard down around her sooner.

"Of course, my girl. I hope we will have time tomorrow. Good night."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Please, call me Robert."

_So this is how it will be._ "Yes, Your- Robert."

* * *

She found Jon outside. Tyrion Lannister was just walking in when she was coming out.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, my dear. I am Tyrion Lannister."

Curtsying, she answered, "I'm Lord Asoad's daughter, Mera."

"Ah, well, just between you and me, Mera, you should be careful around my sweet sister. She was giving you a rather cold stare earlier."

"Thank you for you advice, Lord Tyrion. I will keep it in mind. Enjoy the feast." without another word, she walked away, following Jon and Ghost. They were wandering the empty yard.

"Jon!" she called out. He jumped at her voice. Turning around and realizing who it was, he smiled. But it was a sad smile. She ran up and wrapped her arm through his.

"What is wrong, my friend? Are the southerners too stupid to be able to talk-"

"I'm joining the Night's Watch." his words were so quick and quiet, she thought she'd misunderstood.

"What?"

"Mera, I'm going to join the Night's Watch."

His words froze her in her tracks. She looked at him incredulously.

"Jon, you can't."

"Why not?" his voice was full of anger.

"Because you have a family."

He laughed. "I don't belong here. Even a bastard can rise high at the Wall."

"Jon, you're family needs you! I need you! Please, don't do this." She had been following him as they continued walking. He stopped so suddenly she almost ran into him. He spun around, anger as well as hatred in his voice as he spoke.

"_You_ need me? You will be leaving for Essos in a few days. You may never return. Yet you would have me wait here, enduring Lady Catelyn's hatred and never becoming anything more than Eddard Stark's bastard?" he walked away, Ghost at his heels. She stopped, realizing nothing she could do at the moment would make it any better.

"The people of Westeros also need you, brother."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The boy was pushed, Rhaenys. He didn't fall." Dalin said.

"But who would push him? He's an innocent child. What could possibly be their reason?" Rhaenys asked as she rubbed her eyes. She'd stayed up all night trying to find the reason for Bran's sudden fall. For many hours she had looked into the fire, trying to figure out what had happened. Bran couldn't provide those answers, as he was still asleep. It had been dawn when she had finally let Dalin in to give her his findings.

"There were two people you had not seen all day."

"Jaime and Cersei."

"Bran was climbing all over the tower we found them in. What better reason would they have to make it look like he'd fallen than if they were trying to hide something."

She gasped as realization dawned on her. "You mean . . . ?"

"Yes. He saw them together. If he were to tell anyone, the Lannister name would be ruined and Robert would have both their heads.

It all made sense. Bran had never fallen before. Why would he fall now? He had probably climbed that tower a hundred times. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Dalin, what do you think would happen if the Starks were to find out about this?"

"My queen, you and I both know what they would do. Lord Stark may not be the most bloodthirsty man in Westeros, but anyone that harms his family will invoke his wrath. He already has a dislike for the Lannisters. If he were to discover what Cersei and Jaime have done to make sure no one knows of their love for each other, he would ask Robert for permission to destroy them. And I do not doubt that Robert would say yes."

"And we will use this to our advantage. The North is ours, as is Dorne. Lord Tarly is loyal, and probably many other lords of the Reach."

"That is all fine and well, but there are still many lords who will not bow to a woman. That said, you have two options, my queen: marry a highborn lord's son or-"

"Or convince Jon to join us. I will not be married off to some man I don't even know. My mother and father were married under these circumstances and look what happened. No, if I am to have a king beside me, it will only be Jon."

* * *

She watched as the royal party left through the gates of Winterfell. Lord Eddard was leaving as well to be the Hand of the King. Rhaenys could see in his eyes that he did not want this. But he was an honorable man and he would not disobey the so-called King. Sansa and Arya were leaving with him. Sansa was absolutely in love with Joffrey. She was blind to what he really was.

Nobody besides herself and Dalin knew about Bran's fall. She knew that this could potentially destroy the Lannisters. But if Starks were not prepared, it could end tragically.

"Mera." It was Jon. _He has come to say goodbye. _She had been unable to find the words to tell Jon about his true parentage. _How do you tell someone that their whole life has been a lie? _Her family had been taken from her. She had had Jon, but she had known the truth since he was a baby. He had believed all his life to be the bastard son of Eddard Stark. Now she - who, in truth, he barely knew - would come and claim that he is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and the heir to the Iron Throne.

"Jon, please, stay here. I'm sure I can convince my father to let me visit more often. Just please, don't go." as hard as she tried, she couldn't keep the desperation out of her voice.

"I don't belong here. I'm not a Stark." just like the night of the feast, he began to walk away. Before she could call him back, someone put a hand on her shoulder. It was Lord Stark.

"Rhaenys, you and I both know he is not ready." She shook his hand off.

"If you have your way, he will never be ready. You would have him believe a lie, never knowing the truth of who he is. His whole life he has believed himself to only be a Snow. But in truth he is a Stark and a Targaryen. This 'bastard' is the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms and its only hope."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a man. He was on his knees, head bowed, as if he was praying. He was. A sword came down on his neck, cutting his head from his shoulders. She could see the statue of Baelor a ways away. King's Landing. And the head . . . it took her a second to recognize who it was._ No, no, not him. Not him. Please! Not him. _The head that rolled on the ground was Ned's.

The setting changed. She found herself in a dining hall. It seemed as though there was a thick fog in the room, only enough to barely make out shadows of people and tables. At first, she thought it was Winterfell. But the fog cleared and she couldn't recognize the place. On the walls, a banner hang. The sigil was of two towers connected by a bridge. She couldn't remember whose house that was.

A man sat on a table above all the others. He laughed as he looked down on someone else. She followed his gaze and saw Robb. He was laying on the ground. Arrows pierced his body and there was a hole where his heart should have been. _Oh Robb._

She watched as his head suddenly turned into that of Greywind's.

A shriek made her look away. Lady Catelyn's hair was white and brittle. Her throat was cut open. A hatred burned in her eyes. "Avenge my son!" She screamed, over and over again. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, _she wanted to say.

Everything changed again. This time, she knew where she was. Never had she been there, but it wasn't hard to guess. The Wall rose into the sky. She couldn't see the end of it. "Ghost." someone murmered. She looked around.

Across the yard, Jon fell into the snow. A man stood above him and stabbed her brother with an already bloody knife. _No! NO! Not Jon! You have taken everything else from me! Not him!_

* * *

Rhaenys woke up gasping. Looking around wildly, she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that she was in her bed in her chambers at Winterfell. Everything was how it should be. Except it wasn't.

_Baelor's Sept. I have to go to King's Landing. That is where Ned will be killed. I have to save him._ She started to pack all she would need for the trip to get Ned back.

"Dalin. Dalin!" He appeared a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get to King's Landing. Ned is going to die. I have to get him. I can't let them kill him!"

"Rhaenys, listen to me. Who is going to kill Lord Stark?"

"I don't know!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized how little her dream had revealed to her. "I don't know," she continued to murmur as Dalin held her in his arms.

"It's alright, it's alright. We will stop them, whoever they are. We won't let another die."

* * *

Convincing Robb that she had to leave was difficult. She had always been closer to Jon. But Robb had wanted her to stay even after Jon left. He had said that she could help advise him as Lord of Winterfell. He didn't believe he was ready to lead on his own. And even then he still wanted friends close to help him.

Her horse was saddled and ready. Dalin was next to her, making the final preperations for their journey. She heard someone approaching. Turning, she saw Robb walking to her.

"Rhaenys, I'm begging you. Don't leave. I need you're help. I cannot do this on my own." His eyes were pleading.

"I can't Robb. Your father needs me."

"My father is fine. He has men with him that are completely loyal to him. He's safe." The innocence in him made her want to smile. _Like father, like son._ Ned had been the same when he left. They both believed all men to be honorable. Despite the many years he spent at war, Ned still held on to that hope.

"Oh Robb. You have so much to learn. Neither you or your father know how to play the game of thrones." she touched his cheek. _He's still just a boy. A boy forced to become a man. _

"I'll come back. But for now, your father needs me. Goodbye Robb Stark." he helped her onto her horse.

"Goodbye Lady Mera." She smiled down at him, then moved her horse around and rode out the gates of Winterfell.

* * *

When they came upon the crossroads for King's Landing and the Wall, she headed South without a second thought. The only thing on her mind was saving Ned and bringing him back to Winterfell.

"My queen?" a voice asked behind her. It was Dalin. He urged his horse forward to ride beside her.

"What is it?"

"You said that you saw Ned die in a dream."

"Yes. What of it?" she was growing irriatable. Did it really matter that it had been a dream?

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No, there was . . ." her dream came back to her. _Ned. Baelor's Sept. Robb. Catelyn. A feast. Jon. The Wall._ She looked back the way they came. _The Wall. The Wall. The Wall. The Wall._ Almost as quickly as she remembered the dream, she wheeled her horse around and had it break into a run.

"Rhaenys! What are you doing? Rhaenys!" Dalin called. She didn't care. She was heading North. To the Wall. She was going to save her brother.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Wall was desolate and gloomy. It was almost hellish. Rhaenys knew that the Night's Watch was undermanned, but she had not expected it to be practically abandoned. How anyone could spend their whole lives there, she couldn't understand.

But her opinion of it didn't matter. What mattered was that she find her brother and take him away before that man could kill him. _I pray he hasn't taken his vows yet._

The sound of wood crashing on wood could be heard. With the hood of her cloak pulled up, she made her way towards the sound. Dalin had not quite caught up with her. They needed to keep the horses, so he couldn't just join her through shadow.

On her way to the source of the fighting, she encountered what she assumed to be a new recruit. Of course, why and how he decided to take the black was a different matter. He was very much overweight and looked as though he had never held a sword in his life. Leading him was a tall, grim man. She quickened her pace to join them.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" his voice held no kindness, only irritation.

"My name is Lady Mera. I am just visiting the Wall." she smiled at him. He frowned back.

"I am Ser Alliser Thorne." he said no more, just continued to walk. The fat boy followed him. She came up beside him.

"Hello." she said simply.

"H-hello." he seemed afraid of her.

"I'm Mera."

"Samwell Tarly."

"Are you Randyll Tarly's son?"

"Yes." when she mentioned his father's name, he looked sad.

"If he is your father, why are you here?"

"Because I'm a disappointment." She couldn't ask him anymore as they had just entered the training yard. Several men were practicing fighting with wooden swords. She watched as a young man quickly dispatched a group of recruits. They were farther away from her. Her first assumption was that the champion was one of the more experienced black brothers. But as they got closer, she could see the head of dark curls. _Jon. My brother._

Ser Alliser introduced them to Samwell and immediately ordered one of the recruits to attack him. He didn't last five seconds.

"Yield!" he yelled at his attacker. Yet the man kept hitting him. She was about to step in to help poor Samwell, but Jon saved her the trouble. After being insulted by Ser Alliser, he easily fought them all off and helped Samwell to his feet. They spoke, then her brother left to lay down his armor and sword. She waited for him to return from the armory with Ghost at his heels before she made her presence known. And she didn't even have to do anything. As soon as Ghost caught sight of her, he ran so fast he almost knocked her over.

"Ghost, to me. No Ghost," her brother cried. He hadn't recognized her yet.

"Shh. It's okay Ghost." she whispered to the direwolf. They calmly waited for Jon to join them across the yard.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't usually . . . Mera?" he gaped as he finally saw who she was. Her guess was that it wasn't just seeing her there that surprised him. In all the times she had visited him in Winterfell, she made sure to appear as Ladylike as she could to protect her identity. Now, she was dressed like a man. Furs covered her body, almost hiding the shape of her chest. The hood covered most of her face with shadows and long hair was not uncommon among men. If not for her face and voice, she could have passed for a man.

"Hello Jon." she said, kissing his cheek. He blushed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would remain at Winterfell or gone back to Essos."

"I came here for you, Jon."

"Me?" he asked, bewildered. The shock was evident on his face. That she had come from all the comforts of Winterfell just to see him at the Wall was astonishing to him. He couldn't imagine anyone caring enough about him doing something like that for him. "Why?"

"Jon, I spoke the truth the night of the feast. I need you. Your family needs you. Please Jon, I'm begging you. Do not do this. Come home." she would have gotten on her knees if she thought that would have made a difference.

"Mera, this is my home. These men are my family now." he sounded sad as he said this to her. His words sent her world crashing down all around her. _I'm too late. Dammit! I shouldn't have waited. I have lost all I have left._

She turned away from him. "You took your vows already." she whispered.

"No." that single word was enough to make all her exhaustion and despair disappear. It was as if her heart had burned out, and suddenly someone had taken a flame and brought it back to life.

"There is still time. I don't believe it." she practically screamed. In her happiness, she pulled him close and kissed him. It wasn't the kiss she had given him earlier. This was on his lips.

They broke apart, both shocked by what had happened. Rhaenys was probably even more surprised than he. After all, they were brother and sister. _He's your_half_-brother,_a little voice inside her head whispered.

_I can't. This is exactly what my father -_our _father - was fighting against,_she replied.

_You're Targaryen. The Targaryens have married brother and sister all throughout history, _the voice answered.

_We can't._

_You can._

_But he doesn't even know who I am. If he were to find out one day in twenty years, after we've been married, imagine how betrayed and disgusted to know he married his sister and I kept it from him._

_So tell him now. _That they could agree on.

"Jon, there's something I have to tell you before we do anything else." she hoped her fear didn't show. The worry of whether she had inherited the Targaryen madness would have to wait.

"What?" he looked happier. She was sad that look would soon be replaced with anger.

"I know who you mother is."

"_What_?"

"Here. Come inside. I will explain everything in your chambers." Taking his hand, she led him inside. _To the truth._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How do you know my mother?" he asked as soon as the door to her room was closed. Curiosity was written across his face.

"Before I tell you that Jon, what do you know of Robert's Rebellion?"

"Same as everyone else. Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Alright. Rhaegar Targaryen won the Tourney of the Harrenhal and crowned Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty, rather than his wife, Elia of Dorne. Later, Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna and raped her. Robert Baratheon, who was betrothed to Lyanna, grew angry and began to rally his men to get her back. Brandon Stark rode to King's Landing to fight Rhaegar. The Mad King killed him and his father. Robert then declared war on the Targaryens. Rhaegar Targaryen was defeated by Robert Baratheon on the Trident. The Mad King was murdered by Jaime Lannister and the other Targaryens, were killed by Lannister men. My father found Lyanna, dying, in the Tower of Joy." she was saddened by how little emotion he showed when he spoke of their father.

"What happened to Prince Rhaegar's children?" she wanted him to figure it out.

"Aegon's head was bashed against a wall. Rhaenys was stabbed to death. Mera, what does this have to do with my mother?" the annoyance was evident on his face. _He will know why soon._

"Do not call me Mera. That is not my name."

Now he was truly shocked. "What? Then what is your name?" he asked this slowly, as if afraid to hear the answer.

"Jon, my father died on the Trident. He was killed by Robert Baratheon. He started the war and his death ended it." Realization dawned as he comprehended what she was saying. "Yes. My true name is Rhaenys Targaryen, one of Rhaegar's surviving children."

"_One_? You mean he had more children?"

"He had three children. Aegon and I, and one from his lover. Aegon is dead. But my father's second son still lives on."

"I don't understand. Who was this lover?" she was surprised by his inability to see what she was trying to tell him.

She smiled sadly. "Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna Stark. She left with him because they loved each other."

"What does this have to do with me?" Jon asked. _He doesn't want to believe Ned isn't his father. The idea of someone else being his father is inconceivable._

_"_When Ned rode to the Tower of Joy, he found three Kingsguard outside the room where his sister was kept. Jon, they were there to protect their king. Lyanna was pregnant with Rhaegar's child. That child was a boy. Unfortunately, the childbirth was difficult and Lyanna died.

"Before she died, she made Ned promise to keep her son safe from Robert. He hated anyone with Targaryen blood in them. He had already had my brother killed and a girl who he believed to be me. This child was what he thought to be the product of Rhaegar raping his one true love. His belief was that Lyanna had loved him too. She didn't. He would stop at nothing to kill this babe. So Ned took his sister's child with him. To protect him, Ned claimed the child as his bastard and raised him with his trueborn children." she let that sink in. It didn't take Jon long to understand what she was telling him.

"You mean . . ."

"Yes, Jon. You are not Jon Snow, bastard of Eddard Stark. No, you are Jon Targaryen, first of his name and rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms."

* * *

They left within three days. They explained to Jeor Mormont that, although they couldn't tell him the truth, Jon was needed elsewhere. The Old Bear had let them go on the condition that Jon not forget the Night's Watch. He was gave Jon his family's Valyrian greatsword, Longclaw. The hilt had been re-carved in the shape of a wolf's head, rather than a bear.

As for how her brother was taking it all, well, he had seen better days.

The truth of his parentage was taking a heavy toll on him. He didn't talk with her as much, nor did he laugh when a joke was made. He seemed to be a shell of his former self. She worried that she had broken something inside of him and that he would remain this way forever. But he proved her wrong on their trip back to Winterfell.

They had to stop once at nightfall. Dalin had come to her at Castle Black when he was just outside of Mole's Town. She had told him to stay back, that Jon was not ready to truly meet Dalin. He had obliged. When they had set up their little camp and Jon was sitting by the fire, she finally worked up the courage to try and talk to him about the secret she had revealed.

"Jon . . ."

"Why didn't my father tell me? I deserved to know." he was very angry. His hands were clenched so hard she feared his nails would cut into his skin.

"It was to protect you. If Robert were to ever find out, he would not let you continue to live." she sat down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. All the fight seemed to go out of him.

"Tell me, how do we really know I am the son of Rhaegar? Maybe you're wrong and I'm just a bastard." she rolled her eyes. _Of course he would think like that._

"Trust me. As soon as we return to Winterfell, I'll prove it." she smiled at him. He met her eyes, but quickly looked away. _He's remembering the kiss. _It was a hard thing to forget about. She had trouble not thinking about how it would have been nice to kiss him for just awhile longer.

"So, were you even in King's Landing during the Sack?" he was curious. But he was also being cautious. He could tell that this topic was not very pleasant to remember. Even so, she answered him.

"Sort of. I was there when they killed my mother and our brother. The real Amory Lorch tried to kill me but someone killed him first."

"Who?"

"Well, that's a very complicated part." Standing up, she walked to the edge of the light and called out to the shadows, "Dalin. Please, come here." As soon as she finished speaking, he appeared next to her, shadows dissolving into him. Jon reached for Longclaw.

"No, Jon. It's alright. This is Dalin. Lord Varys summoned him to save and serve me." Dalin bowed to Jon.

"My king, it is nice to meet you under the truth," he said.

"You've met me before?"

"Yes." Before Jon could ask where they had met, Dalin changed in a swirl of shadows to Mera's father.

Her brother gasped in surprise. "Lord Asoad?"

"Yes." Dalin answered simply.

"Who are you?" Rhaenys could see the fear in her brother's eyes. She expected that. She had felt the same when Dalin had saved her.

"I'm not remembered by history. No one alive besides Rhaenys knows who I am. To explain who I was really is too complicated. So I will only tell you that Aegon the Conqueror was my closest friend and I was his." She guessed that Jon noticed for the first time that Dalin's breath could not be seen despite the cold. In fact, he did not appear to breathing at all.

"What are you?" her brother asked as the others who were commanded by Dalin began to step out of the shadows.

"We are shades of what was, seeking redemption for what we did."


	9. Chapter 8

**I think I got everyone's personalities right. Pretty sure this chapter makes sense. Don't know if its good. Please review. I need your opinions on this one. Also, would Talisa (TV show) be preferred or Jeyne Poole?**

* * *

Chapter 8

They arrived at Winterfell a few days after Dalin had formally introduced himself to Jon. The courtyard was quiet. Some servants walked around here and there, but it was mostly abandoned. That is, until one of the servants saw fit to tell the Lord of Winterfell of their arrival.

He came out with a grin on his face. He had not expected to see Rhaenys for a couple of months. Jon he hadn't expected to see for a couple of years. She could see he was shocked but happy that his brother was back.

"Lady Mera, I did not expect to see you so soon." he greeted her.

"I did not expect to be back so soon." she smiled at him as Jon helped her from her saddle.

"Jon, last I saw you, you told me you would take the black. What happened?" Robb asked her brother. They embraced before he answered his cousin.

"Mera was . . . very persuasive," her brother gazed at her when he gave his reply.

"It's good to have you home, brother." they looked at each other as Robb called Jon brother. The Lord of Winterfell led them to the Great Hall, where the rest of the Stark family was seated, at least, what was left. They could see that Bran had woken. Lady Catelyn was not with them, Robb explained. He told them of the attempt on Bran's life and how his mother planned to go to King's Landing. She could see Jon was preparing to tell his cousin who he really was, but she gave him a look that warned him not to. They didn't know who was listening. Besides, with everything that had happened, it wouldn't be kind to include Robb in the truth.

They were both given their old chambers to sleep in. She did not doubt that Jon would seek her out at night to speak with her. She didn't mind. Their time together was more enjoyable now that he knew who they both really were.

* * *

Earlier in the day, when Robb had gone to take care of his Lordly duties, Rhaenys had taken her brother to Ned's chambers. Leading him into the room, she checked to be sure that the fire was blazing and hot.

"Rhaenys, why are we here?" he almost whispered her name. Because he wasn't used to it or he was afraid of someone hearing, she didn't know. Neither did she care.

"You asked me to prove that we are Targaryens. This is what I'm doing." Before he could stop her, she rolled up the sleeve of her dress and placed her arm up to her elbow in the flames.

He cried out in horror. She expected him to watch, stunned, as she let the flames lick at her arm without actually burning her. Instead, he reached his hand into the fire and pulled hers out. The expression on his face changed from one of fright to amazement. Only the sleeves of his shirt were burnt, not his arm.

"See, brother. We are dragons."

* * *

She walked around the grounds of Winterfell as the sun disappeared behind the walls and night fell. After a few moments of standing in the dark, she made her way back to her chambers. Lost in thought, she failed to notice the figure coming towards her until she walked into him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" her apology died on her lips as she looked into the face of the man. Theon Greyjoy.

"Hello, my lady," he said in a way that most girls found attractive. She found it annoying.

"What do you want, Greyjoy?" the two hadn't gotten along since her visit to Winterfell when Jon was ten. Theon had tried to make her love him. Once he realized that she had no interest in him, he had tried to take her by force. Even though she was older, he had been stronger. Her instincts in a fight hadn't yet been honed and she had had a little too much wine. She had been slow and he managed to push her onto his bed and kiss her before Dalin had dragged him off her. After that, she had hated Theon.

"Just you." he leaned in to kiss her. His kiss was hungry, as if he was half-starved and her mouth was the only food in all the Seven Kingdoms. Before she could punch him, he was pulled away from her. She assumed it was Dalin, but upon a second look, she recognized Jon. He punched Theon in the jaw, then grabbed her arm and half-dragged her to his chambers.

She closed the door behind them as he stormed in. His fists were clenched at his sides and he seemed ready to kill Greyjoy. His anger confused her. She was his sister, yes, but he knew she could have taken care of herself. Why was he so outraged?

"I should go back and kill him." he growled.

"Jon, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" she came and stood beside him.

For a few moments he didn't answer her. When he did, he whispered it. "I was jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what, brother?" But she already knew the answer. She'd always meant more to him than a friend. He had feelings for her she had tried to tell herself were just brotherly. Deep down, she was certain it wasn't true. Especially since the kiss at the Wall. It had been an accident. They both knew it. But it had also been so much more.

She expected him to answer her in an ashamed whisper. Instead, he pulled her against his chest and held her there, his lips inches from hers.

"We shouldn't do this, brother." she hoped that by calling him brother, he would realize what he was doing and stop it. The effect was opposite. If anything, he held her even tighter.

"Why not? If what you say is true, we're dragons. The dragons have always mated with each other." Without any other words, he pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push him away, tell him to stop. But she couldn't help herself anymore than he could. Letting go of the guilt nagging at her, she kissed him back.

* * *

She slept a dreamless sleep. Waking up, she found her head resting on Jon's bare chest. It rose and fell with every breath he took. Rhaenys knew she should get up, find her clothes and walk out, never to let it happen again. She refused to do that. _What does it matter? He was right. We're Targaryens. It is the way we breed. Let the people say what they will. I don't care.__  
_


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

**In the last chapter, I meant to ask if you would prefer Talisa or Jeyne Westerling.**

**(Also, to Hisan: You're right and so I'm rewriting this chapter to make it a little more believable. Well, hopefully)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The news of Ned's supposed treason had reached them days ago. Robb had refused to bow down to Joffrey. Though she had not told Robb of Jon's true identity, she did inform him of Joffrey's parentage and the reason for Bran's fall. He called his banners.

She watched as he proved to the Greatjon that he was not one to be mocked. She rode with them as the Lord of Winterfell led his bannermen to the Riverlands, his mother's home, to gather an army and rescue his father. They were camped somewhere near the Riverlands when word reached them.

"King" Joffrey "Baratheon" had executed Eddard Stark. His head now decorated the walls of the Red Keep. She could easily imagine the pain Jon and Robb felt.

Lady Catelyn had joined them some days ago. As she left to comfort her son, Rhaenys walked in the opposite direction, to where Jon had decided to hide. He didn't want anyone to see his grief.

He was looking at his reflection in a puddle when she found him. She had heard Robb hacking at a tree. The sound had rang through the woods. Jon had chosen to hit a tree with his bare hands. His knuckles were red with blood as he stared into the muddy water.

"Jon." Not even his name would break him of his trance. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't." he turned to look at her face. He was searching her face. For what, she could not say.

"Oh, my sweet brother, it is." She cried as she described her dream to him, how she had meant to go to King's Landing and save Ned, but had chosen him before his uncle. The anger was evident. His body was clenched, barely containing the rage within.

When he spoke again, he shocked her. "I say again, it is not your fault. You saw him die, yes, but you could not have known when." The loss of the man he had believed to be his father all his life set in again. He buried his face into her shoulder, not caring that the tears he had tried to hide from everyone else was obvious to her. He knew she would not judge.

"It's alright brother. We will have our revenge. This I swear."

* * *

"You know, Robb should probably know about who we are," Jon said. She could tell this had been bothering him for some time.

"He should, but now might not be the best time." It was dark outside. They were sitting together in his tent. Before, they had been talking over things they remembered from Winterfell. _In memory of Ned._

"If we're going to avenge my father- uncle- we need to gather as many allies as possible. Robb will help us so long as he knows that he can trust us. Even better, if the North declares for the Targaryens, other houses might too." Her brother had a point. They needed the other houses to win and they couldn't do that without at least one of the regions of Westeros.

"Very well. We'll speak to him soon."

That was not a good enough answer for him. "Rhaenys, we should tell him now. We need time to figure out how to announce our existence to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms."

She knew he wouldn't stop until she relented. Sighing, she got up and grabbed his arm. "Come on. We'll talk to him."

Dalin was waiting outside. He had heard everything they had said. Without needing to explain, she looked once south, in the direction of the Neck. He understood and left.

Robb was with his mother. They stopped talking the moment she and Jon walked in. Rhaenys felt fury at the Lady of Winterfell's expression. Catelyn's eyes were made of ice as her gaze fell on Jon. The message was clear: _You're not wanted here. We don't want you here. _I _don't want you here._

"My lord, we have an important matter to discuss with you," Jon said. He didn't dare call Robb brother in Catelyn's presence.

"Jon, it is late. Can this matter wait until morning?" she could see he was exhausted. That she understood. He was barely a man and already he had to lead his men in a war against one of the most powerful families in Westeros. _Welcome to my life, cousin._

"No, my lord. You need to know this if you hope to defeat the Lannisters." this got both Robb and Catelyn's attention.

"Well brother? Out with it."

Her brother gazed at her before he continued. "We can get Dorne and most, maybe all, of the Reach to fight for us."

"How?" Lady Catelyn was the one that asked this.

Her brother looked to her. She could see her uncertainty mirrored in his eyes. Neither of them really knew how to explain that they were all that was left of a supposedly dead house. It could be a little easier to make them believe in Jon, but Rhaenys was supposed to be dead.

After a few seconds of silence, Rhaenys decided to be straightforward. "Because we're two of the last three Targaryens."

She wasn't sure if Robb was going to break into laughter or stare in disbelief at them. Catelyn just gave them a look that said she didn't believe a word they said.

"What are you talking about? All the Targaryens are dead brother."

"No. Viserys and Daenarys escaped across the Narrow Sea. Viserys is dead now. My real name's Rhaenys. Jon is my half-brother. Rhaegar Targaryen is our father."

This information only served to confuse Robb even more. "What? No, Jon's father is Eddard Stark."

"No. Jon's father is Rhaegar Targaryen. His mother is Lyanna Stark, your aunt. Ned raised Jon as his bastard after his sister made him promise to protect her son."

There was rage and pain in Catelyn's eyes as she took it all in. "You mean Ned lied to us? All these years?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was an honorable man and he loved his sister more than anything. He would never break any promise to her."

"There is no proof of this. Don't you think that someone would have figured it out by now if Jon was really a Targaryen? I'm fairly certain Varys the Spider would have discovered it." Her cousin wasn't laughing, but he clearly thought it was a joke.

"Not if he was helping to protect the secret."

Now, Robb did laugh. "A little convenient, don't you think? That you would somehow survive, my father would arrive in time to find Jon, Varys works for you and that somehow this secret has not been revealed to the Baratheons or Lannisters?"

Rhaenys didn't bother saying anything. She could feel Dalin's presence before he entered. Both Robb and Catelyn gasped at his sudden appearance. It might have been the fact that Dalin carried an assortment of weapons or it might have been because his eyes were blacker than the night and that it seemed the tent suddenly became colder, but there was a flicker of fear on both their faces.

"My lord, there is proof to their claim." He was completely calm, speaking in a smooth and cool voice.

"Who are you?" Robb asked, his voice quavering slightly in fear. Dalin had that kind of affect on people.

"A servant. I was the one who saved Princess Rhaenys from the Lannister men."

"Words are wind. Anyone can claim to have saved her and bring forward a girl that is supposed to be a Targaryen princess," Lady Stark said coldly.

"And you will find out soon that I am not just anyone. Whether you truly believe the woman before you is Princess Rhaenys doesn't matter. Jon Snow's lineage is undeniable. And before you say that there is no proof, there is. Your father brought Jon back with him from the war. The last place he was before he came to Winterfell was Dorne. Your aunt, Lyanna, was found in the Tower of Joy in Dorne. She was there for a year, time enough to conceive and birth a child. Three Kingsguard were guarding Lyanna Stark. They all knew that Prince Rhaegar had been killed at the Trident. There would be no reason for them to guard her unless she was pregnant with their future king. Your aunt died in a bed of blood, brought on by childbirth." Everyone stared at the shade once he finished speaking. If he dislike the attention, he didn't show it.

Robb broke the silence. "Is there anyone that can swear before the gods that this is true?"

"Yes. Of the six men your father brought with him, only one survived. Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch. I will take you to him, if you wish for him to confirm everything I have said." Dalin's attitude amused her. The way he talked, you would have thought this conversation was about the weather rather than the potential heir to the Iron Throne.

"Very well. Let me saddle my horse and-" Robb began but Dalin interrupted him.

"That won't be necessary, my lord," he said, placing one hand on Robb's shoulder. Before anyone could say anything, they disappeared into the shadows.

Catelyn opened her mouth to cry out. Moving swiftly, Rhaenys clamped one hand down on her mouth, muffling any sound she made. She tried to fight Rhaenys. but Jon grabbed both her arms and held her.

"Don't. No harm will come to Robb, I swear it. They are at Greywater Watch. _He is safe._" Lady Catelyn only stared at her hatefully.

It was an hour before they returned. Robb had an expression of shock on his face. Jon let go of Lady Catelyn. She ran to her son, hugging him tightly and asking what had happened.

"Mother, Jon is the King." His voice was a whisper. She backed away from him as if he had slapped her. It was obvious what thoughts were running through her head. _How is he the king, and my son not? How? __The bastard is a king. He's not a bastard at all._

Rhaenys stepped in to continue the in-progress plan. "My uncles have wanted revenge for what was done to my brother and mother. They love me dearly. When they confirm I am who I say I am, Dorne will ally itself with us. Other lords throughout the Seven Kingdoms will join with us once they learn that Dorne and the North have raised their banners for the Targaryens."

"What about the Iron Islands? We'll need their fleet to attack Lannisport." Catelyn was now helping in their planning. It seemed as though for these few moments, she had forgotten her deep hatred for Jon and her newly acquainted one for Rhaenys.

"We'll need someone to go and bring terms to them," Jon said.

"Agreed. I'll send Theon to treat with his father." Robb had barely finished when Rhaenys cried out.

"No!" They all looked at her as if she had gone mad. She elaborated. "Theon is a hostage, brought to the North to ensure his father's obediance. If we send him to the Iron Islands, there's no guarantee that he'll come back. Or that he will come back with a host of Ironborn prepared to invade the North."

"My sister's right. We should send someone else. And just to be certain, Theon will remain here," her brother said.

Robb nodded, deep in thought. "Yes. And once all the armies have been joined-"

"-we will march to King's Landing-" she continued.

"-and make the Lannisters pay for their crimes," Jon finished. There was a grim satisfaction with the idea. None of them wanted war, but it was the only way. Everything was falling into place.

"Volar morghulis." _All men must die._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In all her travels, Rhaenys had never seen Riverrun. It was a beautiful place. But she couldn't appreciate it as much as she should have. _My father died just over there, when Robert Baratheon killed him. I swore that I would shove a sword through his chest. Now he's dead, and I can't avenge my father._

Jon could tell that she wasn't enjoying being at Riverrun. He should have been with his Robb, planning for the next battle. Instead, he spent his time with her.

"Do you believe in the Seven?" he asked. It was an odd question. Never before had he asked about which gods she held in belief.

"I don't know. They were my mother's gods, and our father's. Most of the South believes in them, too. But there are so many gods in the world, who knows which, if any, are the real ones."

He leaned against a wall as they both stared at the rivers. They reflected the sunset and the color reminded her of fire. _Fire and blood._ "Have you been anywhere that the people worship a different god?"

"I've been to many places," she said. "The Dothraki worship the Great Stallion. In Asshai, they pray to R'hllor, the Lord of the Light. The Iron Islands are believers in the Drowned God and the Storm God."

Her brother nodded his head in agreement when she spoke of the Iron Islands. "Theon told Robb and I about the Drowned god once. I didn't pay much attention to anything he said. When I told him this later, he said I didn't believe because I've never been to the sea before."

"You Northerners have rubbed off on me. I don't know if I truly believe in any of the gods, but there are two that I might be willing to put my faith in."

"Who?" he asked, intrigued.

"The Old gods, for one. I can't really explain it. I guess just watching Ned put so much faith in them influenced me more than anyone else. I am inclined to believe in them." She turned to him. "Well, you've had your answer. Now I suggest we find Robb to see if perhaps he needs us for anything."

She began to walk out of the room, but stopped when she realized that Jon hadn't followed her. Looking back to him, she saw that he was still staring at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"You said you were considering two gods. The first, the Old gods of the North. You didn't tell me which was the second." He continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

She gave him a smile. It was almost of pity. _He will not understand. _"The God of Many Faces," she said.

* * *

Her brother had remained in the room, still gazing out at the rivers. Rhaenys couldn't help but feel jealous. _It is so easy for him to accept his gods. He has not seen the suffering I have._ Robb was talking with his great uncle, the Blackfish.

"My lords," she greeted them, curtsieing.

"Ah, Rhaenys. I have just been talking with my uncle about what is to come." She had an idea as to what it was they were talking about.

"Robb, did you tell Ser Brynden?" Her eyes showed how serious she was. Robb may trust the Blackfish, but he couldn't just go around telling anyone about Jon. _Or me._

"No. I have been waiting for you and Jon to come." He realized that Jon wasn't with them. "Where is my brother?"

_He still thinks of Jon that way, even after everything I've told him. _"He'll be here shortly." In truth, she didn't know if her brother would show. She didn't think anything revealed had caused offense. _He may just want to be alone to comprehend what I have said to him._

"I guess we will have to wait until the lords meet tonight to discuss this," Robb said.

"Meet? About what?" Any gathering of the lords would be important. She needed them to trust her or her brother if her plan was to work. _It must work._

"We will just be talking over important issues." his tone implied what that meant. _They will declare for someone._

"I can guarantee that Jon and I will be there." Without another word, she left to return to her brother.


	12. Chapter 11

**So, this updated version will have the entire story make more sense. As much as I prefer the idea of Jon being King in the North, it's not gonna happen.**

* * *

Chapter 11

They were in the Great Hall of Riverrun. The lords had gathered for a war council. They all agreed that Robb needed to declare for a king if they were to wage war against the Lannisters. She was with them, though she doubted that they were considering her brother. Very few knew of their existence.

Jon had sent letters to the Reach announcing his birthright. Rhaenys had sent letters to her uncles, Doran and Oberyn. From the Reach, Lord Tarly had said that he would declare for Jon. Doran had answered that he was sending Oberyn and the Sand Snakes to confirm that she was their long lost niece. Discreetly, she had also sent a letter to Margaery Tyrell and the Queen of Thorns asking for their loyalty. Lady Margaery had replied, saying that she would do her best to convince her father, but unless Jon declared himself king, there wasn't much she could do. Lady Olenna had also agreed to help once Dorne made certain that she was Rhaenys, though she had implied a price for their aid.

Two days before reaching Riverrun, Dalin had confronted her about her plans for the future. "My queen, you need to decide what is to be done about your brother and the other 'kings,'" he had said.

"My brother will be king. Renly Baratheon knows nothing about ruling. Stannis will come to our side once the truth is revealed. They say he has a priestess of the Lord of Light with him. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage. My father believed that Aegon was the Lord's Chosen. It could be that he had the wrong son in mind."

Dalin had looked at her in shock. "Surely you can't mean to believe in that prophecy. Rhaenys, it drove your father mad." _He fears I share my father's madness._

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe. You and I both know strange things are happening beyond the Wall. Maybe my brother is Azor Azhai reborn. Maybe _Stannis_ is meant to fulfill the prophecy. Or maybe the priestess and I are both wrong and the prophecy means nothing. It doesn't matter. If we are to save Westeros, we need all the realms fighting under one banner: my brother's."

She listened as the lords argued over declaring for Joffrey, Renly or Stannis. Watching her brother, she understood why he chose not to voice his opinion in this matter. Many believed him to be a bastard. Even if he had been Ned Stark's son, some of the lords would feel offended that a bastard got to speak like he was their equal. They were all trying to determine which king they should support when the true king was standing among them. She didn't pay much attention until Robb spoke.

"Renly is not the king," he said.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord," Galbart Glover said. "He put your father to death."

"That makes him evil," Robb replied. "I do not know that it makes Renly king. Joffrey is still thought to be Robert's eldest trueborn son, so the throne is his by right of conquest. Were he to die, and I mean to see that he does, he has a younger brother. Tommen is next in line after Joffrey." He was wise to mention that the throne had been Robert's by conquest.

"Yet if neither one is king, still, how could it be Lord Renly?" Robb continued. "He's Robert's _younger _brother. Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, and Renly can't be king before Lord Stannis."

Lady Mormont agreed. "Lord Stannis has the better claim." Rhaenys almost laughed aloud. _None of them have a better claim than Jon or myself._

"So you mean for us to declare for Stannis?" Edmure Tully asked.

"No. I mean to declare for the two who have the only _true _claim to the Iron Throne. For who else has the most right than those of the family that united the Seven Kingdoms?" She could have kissed Robb.

The other lords looked as if he had gone mad. Which, in their eyes, he probably had. "My lord," Maege Mormont began. "The Targaryen line ended with Rhaegar and his children. With them dead, who else is there to declare for?"

"Rhaegar died, aye, as did Elia of Dorne and baby Aegon. But Rhaenys is not dead. No, she stands with us." He turned to her. "Lady Mera, I ask that you rise before us as yourself: Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, firstborn of Rhaegar Targaryen."

Everyone, including Jon, stared at her as she stood up. The feeling of their eyes made her uncomfortable. Most looked at her with distrust. But she couldn't back down. "My lords, I have come before you tonight to help me win back what belongs to my family. I am sorry to have deceived you for so long, but I had to be sure I could trust you. I can understand your pain at losing Ned Stark. I watched, helpless, as my family was destroyed before me. I want vengeance for him as much as you. He gave me hope and shelter where others would not. More than that, he protected my brother from Robert Baratheon."

"Why should we declare for you? If you are who you claim to be, your father kidnapped Lyanna Stark and raped her!" one of the lords shouted.

"My father did not force Lyanna to come with him. I met her once, when my father was saying goodbye. She was not beaten or scared or hurt. No. If anything, she seemed more lively than ever before. She left with him willingly. And she willingly gave him a son, though neither lived to raise him. Aegon is dead. But the son born of dragon _and_wolf lives on. If you do not believe me, seek out Howland Reed, who traveled to the Tower of Joy with Ned, where my brother was born and where I stayed after the Sack of King's Landing."

"Who is this boy that you speak of, my lady?" This speaker was the Greatjon. He did not yell or speak harshly.

She smiled at him. Of all the lords there, she liked him the best. He had been sweet and gentle with her. And now, when many others disliked her presence, he talked kindly, as if nothing had changed between them. As if she hadn't just admitted to being Targaryen.

Turning away, she walked over to where Jon sat. "Brother, I ask that you take what is rightfully yours.

"You are Rhaegar's only remaining son. Aegon is dead. Our aunt, Daenarys, is across the Narrow Sea. But your claim comes before hers and mine. If you do not wish to be king, I understand. Daenarys may rule instead of you. However, I do ask you to take your birthright. I know that you would become a sort of king that has not been seen in a long time." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Sister, I . . ." Robb didn't give him a chance to refuse.

"I am your brother, now and always." He said.

"Now and always," Jon replied. Kneeling before him, Robb laid his sword at her brother's feet.

The Greatjon was the next to follow. "The King of the Seven Kingdoms!" he bellowed. Then, surprising everyone, he knelt before her too. "The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!"

She paled. But before she could reject his idea for her to join her brother, the other lords began to take up the cry.

"The King of the Seven Kingdoms! The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!" They repeated this over and over again until she truly felt like the Queen of the North.

_Daenarys can have the Free Cities if she so wishes. I will rule beside Jon as Queen of Westeros._


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter's a long one. There was a lot I wanted to write. Anyways, enjoy. Reviews are helpful. Let me know what I could do better.**

* * *

Chapter 12

It wasn't very long after Jon had been crowned King and she Queen that Oberyn Martell and the Sand Snakes arrived. Rhaenys had been worried all day long. _What if he rejects us?_ Jon had tried to calm her down, but to no avail. The fire that was her anxiety could not be quenched.

With crowns upon their heads, Jon held her hand as the Red Viper rode his horse into Riverrun. His daughters followed behind him. There were four. She did not doubt that they were some of the most deadly women in all of Dorne. Her uncle dismounted and walked towards them.

"Welcome to Riverrun, Lord Oberyn," Jon said, playing the perfect role of King.

"Thank you, Your Grace." His voice was bitter. It was easy to tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't like Jon. There was a barely contained hatred there. Obviously he blamed Lyanna Stark as the reason for his sister's death, and saw Jon only as another reminder of what his mother had done.

His gaze left Jon and immediately went to her. All the anger left his eyes in that moment. He moved towards her warily, unsure if she was truly his neice.

She was well aware that she no longer had her mother's coloring. Though her hair remained the same, she resembled more of her father than her mother. But her eyes were the same as Elia of Dorne's. And the Red Viper could tell.

"Rhaenys? Is it really you?" he asked cautiously, as if one wrong word could make her disappear. She closed the gap that was between them and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, uncle. I'm here." he embraced her, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held all that was left of his sister.

They held a feast in honor of her uncle's arrival. Despite Lord Eddard's death, everyone seemed truly happy. And they had good reason. They had crowned their own king, not just some idiot who would ignore them while he sat in the South. Jon and Rhaenys were man and wife in all but name, which would soon be changed. And it seemed as though they had an actual fighting chance against the Lannisters. She did not doubt that the Reach would join them. The Stormlands, she hoped, would bend the knee to them after they gave Storm's End to Stannis. Her uncle had sworn for Dorne that they would serve the King and Queen of the North.

Though he still disliked Jon, Oberyn had sworn for Jon rather than his niece. She had begged him to, for her sake. He had relented to her pleads, though he didn't like having to do it.

She had been thinking over this when her uncle sat down next to her. "You seem troubled," he stated simply.

"I am Queen. I have many responsibilities." Her head hurt from the sleepless nights. With so many duties and nightmares, she got very little sleep. A servant walked by with a tray of wine cups. Before he could pass by her, she grabbed one and drained it in one swallow.

Her uncle chuckled. "You shouldn't drink so much. Don't want to end up like Robert Baratheon and the lioness bitch in King's Landing."

"Don't worry, uncle. It was just that one cup. Perhaps it'll help to ease my headache." she smiled at him. Suddenly, he leaned over. He spoke quickly and quietly.

"If he has been giving you too much work or . . . hurting you, tell me, and I'll make him stop," he said, looking over at where Jon was laughing with Robb and the Greatjon.

She sighed. Her uncle assumed all her trouble came from Jon. "No, it's not his fault. He has nothing to do with it." In truth, he had everything to do with it, though not as Oberyn thought. Her sleepless nights were because of nightmares. Most of them involved Jon dying in some horrific way by the Lannisters. But sometimes, the night of the Sack would haunt her. She would wake up and, upon realizing it was just a memory, would curl up closer to Jon.

"Are you sure? Look at how he ignores you. Before you know it, he'll be kissing some whore while you look on in anger." he narrowed his eyes as this thought began to create an entire conspiracy in his mind.

"Uncle, you take everything he does as insult to either you or me. He is not with me now because I insisted that he speak and enjoy the night with someone other than me. Those men he is with: one is the man he believed to be his brother and who he still considers to be his brother. The other is a loyal lord and a good friend to both of us." She knew it was because Jon's parentage that Oberyn regarded him in such a way, but that didn't make her any less irritated with his insults towards her soon-to-be husband.

Sensing her anger, he laughed. "As you say. You know that I would do anything for you," he said with a smile. His eyes became sad though as he stroked her cheek. "You look so like her."

"She did not die in vain. We will avenge her. I could not avenge my father. I swear to you, I will make certain that she will be, uncle. And don't worry, I'll be sure to leave the Mountain alive for you," she said this with a wide smile. He smiled back at her, pleased at the prospect of revenge for his sister.

He made to leave and go sit with his daughters, but she grabbed his arm, remembering something important. "Uncle, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Of course. Anything," he kneeled next to her.

"I need you to go to the Iron Islands and convince Balon Greyjoy to give us his fleet." She and Jon had talked over how to get the Iron Islands' support for their war. They had decided to leave Theon out of it, worried that they would rebel once their prince was back in their grasp. Instead, they had agreed to send her uncle and the Sand Snakes.

"Shouldn't you send that boy, Theon? He is, after all, Balon's son."

"Yes, but he is also the only leverage we have over them. No, Theon is not an option. Please. Take your daughters and go to the Iron Islands. For me," she added. Any resistance he had had was gone when she said those two words.

"I swear to you, it will be done." He then walked away, no doubt to inform his daughters of the change in plans. With him gone, she was left in her thoughts.

_The Freys are ours, so long as Robb keeps his part of the bargain. The Reach should be ours as well as the Stormlands, once we help Stannis take it. The Iron Islands will join us, or they will face our wrath. Catelyn's sister is Lady of the Eyrie. Lysa Arryn will help her sister. Dorne was always mine. That only leaves the Westerlands, which are controlled by the Lannisters. So many allies, and yet any one of them could easily betray us._

She'd had the dream again. The one in which Robb and Lady Catelyn had died. Except this time, Jon had replaced Robb and she had replaced Catelyn. _That will be our future if we are not careful._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ghost sat down by her side. He was growing larger by the day, Grey Wind too. Both were bigger than the average wolf now. _They will definitely come in handy when it comes to battle. _The albino direwolf nuzzled her hand as Dalin approached out of the shadows. She doubted anyone had seen him appear. Most were drunk by this time and those who weren't wouldn't notice him walk out of the shadows. It was dark where she sat.

"If we weren't here, this would be the perfect place for an assassin to kill you," he murmured, looking around. "No one noticed me appear out of thin air. No one would have noticed an actual man walk up to you and slit your throat."

"Yes, but you _are _here. I have nothing to worry about."

"My queen, even I have limits. Do not become arrogant. There are some things that I cannot protect you from."

"That wasn't arrogance, it was the truth. If you are only here to criticize me, then you have my leave to go," she said. "This is supposed to be a _happy _occasion. Dorne has allied itself to us and the Reach, Stormlands and Iron Islands will soon follow."

"The Reach, aye. The Iron Islands could take awhile, but will come around. The Stormlands, however, I am not so sure about." he said grimly.

"Why?" This worried her. _What could possibly happen that would not allow Stannis and Renly to see reason?_

"It is the Red Woman. She has shown Stannis what she sees in her fires. He now believes himself to be the Lord's Chosen." Dalin did not like Melisandre, the priestess. Although he refused to tell Rhaenys anything about the afterlife, he seemed to have a certain hatred for all things associated with R'hllor. That could mean two things: either R'hllor is real and they are not on good terms or Dalin met the real gods in the afterlife and hates all those who believe in the false god.

"We knew that this would happen. We can only hope that he will either join us because he sees us as a friend or because Melisandre sees Jon to be the real Lord's Chosen." Of the second option, she was doubtful. From Dalin's reports, the priestess was certain that Stannis was Azor Azhai born again. She could be wrong, but Rhaenys wasn't sure about any of it.

"Yes, my queen," he said, disappearing into the shadows again. At that moment, she chose to leave the feast and go to the chamber's she and Jon shared. Even with all the things to celebrate, everything to be happy for, she would think about all the things to be fearful for and worried of.

Ghost padded along with her. He barely made a sound. For that, she was thankful. If anyone were to talk to her at that moment, she was confident that she would scream out in frustration. Everything was so difficult, and no matter how hard she tried, her fear of the Lannisters and the dreams were overwhelming.

The minute she entered the chambers, she practically slammed the doors shut. She removed the dress worn to the feast and laid in her bed, naked. She could have just called for Dalin to bring her a night dress, but she was too exhausted to even ask that. Not for the first time, she wondered if something might be wrong with her. Ever since Jon was crowned, she had felt unwell. As she always did, she put it out of her head. _Too much going on. I will be alright in the morning. _With Ghost laying next to her on the bed, she slipped into a fitful sleep.

Sometime in the night, she was vaguely aware of Jon joining her in bed. He kissed her forehead and held her close. With him next to her, she slept a dreamless sleep for most of the night. It wasn't until some time later that her first nightmare came to her.

* * *

_There was laughter in the distance. It echoed in her head as she pushed aside all the people who were in her way of . . . something. She wasn't sure what. All she knew was that she had to reach it before it was too late._

_Everything reminded her of something familiar, like a she had seen it all before. There were many tables, each one stacked high with food and drink. Men sat at every one, laughing and singing with each other. Some of the faces looked familiar, but she couldn't place them. So many people were between her and what she needed to get to._

_"Move away! Get out of my way!" she screamed. They all seemed to be purposefully stepping in front of her, as if trying to prevent her from getting to whatever it was she needed to. "Move! Please!"_

_Suddenly, everyone moved to the side, giving her a clear view of where she was going. What she saw was a gruesome sight. Her heart caught in her throat. Jon._

_He was on his knees, arrows in his chest. A sword lay on the floor next to him, but he wouldn't pick it up. His head wasn't right either. On his shoulders was the head of an overlarge, white wolf with red eyes. All around him bodies were strewn, some with their throats ripped out and others that looked stabbed to death. Jon held something in his arms._

_For the first time, she realized that the men around her all had two towers painted on their chests. Those she had seen laughing at the tables weren't laughing, they were screaming as they died. She recognized the faces of those dead around her. Oberyn, the Greatjon, Edmure Tully, the Blackfish, Lady Catelyn, Robb, Ned Stark, Elia of Dorne, Rhaegar, Lyanna Stark, baby Aegon, even Viserys and Daenarys. So many. Even more they farther on. Anyone she had ever cared for or loved, all dead. All except Jon._

_She approached him, fearful that she had been wrong. As she came nearer, he looked up at her. Tears streamed down the wolf's cheeks. "They took everything," he said to her. "They killed them all. Even him." He lifted her arms for her to see._

_The thing that he held in his arms was a baby. She thought it was Aegon, but she was wrong. This babe had brown eyes and his hair was so dark it was almost black. The poor infant stared up at her with eyes that she knew. The child looked so familiar, she knew she was supposed to recognize it, but she couldn't. She began to shake her head, as if to say that she didn't understand, and then, as if from some old memory, she realized who that child was._

_Of course. The brown eyes, her mother's eyes. Rhaenys' own eyes. The brown hair, like the Stark's. Jon's hair. Our child. Our son. Dead. The laughing continued as Jon fell over. He was dead too. Just like their baby. She screamed and ran to his side. She held him, her cries of pain echoing in the hall._

_"NO!" she screamed over and over again. But still the laughing continued, until it was the only thing she could hear, the only thing she could think about. "NO!"_

* * *

Rhaenys sat upright, about to scream. Looking around wildly, she realized where she was. _My room. I am in my room._ Then panic filled her mind and she twisted around to see if Jon was still with her. He was sleeping next to her. His chest rose and fell with every breath. She sighed in relief. _Just a dream. Just a dream._ But deep down, she knew it wasn't. Everything she saw would come to pass if she didn't stop it.

Carefully, she stepped out of bed and walked over to the window, not caring that no clothes covered her skin. Gazing out to Riverrun, she slowly rubbed her hand over her stomach. No bump was visible, but she knew the baby was there. _We did it twice, what felt like a lifetime ago. The first at Winterfell, when we returned from the Wall. The second time was only a week ago._ They had not yet reached Riverrun when she had come seeking her brother in the camp.

She hadn't expected it to happen. The whole reason she had gone to him was to discuss plans for the future, if he would be king or if he would give the position to someone else. They had talked long into the night. The conversation had changed to marriage pacts. She had suggested offering her to some high lord in order to gain their fealty.

When she began giving him names of lords who might want the sister of the king to be their wife, he had cut her off. She thought he would tell her that he already decided who to marry her to. In a way, he did, just not the way that she had thought he would. Instead, he had said that none of them could have her. Her confusion must have been evident, because he elaborated by leaning over and kissing her.

It was just a simple kiss, yet it soon became much more passionate. They had undressed each other until they were both naked and laying in his bed. He had held her against his chest, never wanting the moment to end. They were both a bit awkward around each other after that. They weren't sure where their relationship would go after that. Then they became King and Queen and were forced to spend much more time in one another's company.

"Eddard. Your name will be Eddard, my sweet son," she whispered as she held her hand over her stomach.


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter was actually hard to write. I've had most of this written for some time, I just didn't know what to do with the bedding ceremony. The last bit was an extremely awkward process. This is honestly the farthest I've ever gotten on any story I have attempted to write. So thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Anyways, here you go.**

**And I'm considering bringing Rhaegar into this sometime. I'm not sure. Tell me what you would think of that.**

**Review. It really helps.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The wedding took place a few days after Oberyn arrived. Despite Catelyn's dislike of Jon, she was the one who helped Rhaenys prepare for the wedding. And it was the Red Viper who had lead her out to the godswood to be married. They were to be married in front of the Old gods. For that, she was thankful. Her many visits North had left her with more belief in the Old gods than the Seven. And she couldn't stand to pray to the Seven after the deaths of almost her entire family.

Jon's banner depicted the direwolf of House Stark and the dragon of House Targaryen. The same design was put onto her bride cloak, almost no different than her maiden cloak. Except hers had the dragon of their father's house and the sun and spear of the Martells. They said their vows by a weirwood tree and the Old gods watched as they swore to love and protect each other for as long as we lived. Her brother - now husband - had removed the cloak from her shoulders gently, not hurrying to make her his. And after he had wrapped her in his cloak, he had held her face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss her.

The feast was bigger than she would have liked. But then again, she was Queen of the North, by name _and _marriage now. The North, or at least most of it, loved their king. Of course many would turn up to witness him marrying the woman who was already queen.

Many toasts were given in their name. Hundreds came to offer their congratulations. Even more cheered for them and for their coming victory over the Lannisters. Rhaenys didn't like that part. _The war has only just begun. They think that just because we are Targaryens that we will win. My father was pure Targaryen. That didn't stop Robert Baratheon from crushing his chest in with his warhammer on the Trident. _

Ever since her new dream, she feared any feasts in which Freys were present. _This night could be the one where we are all killed and Jon's head is traded for Ghost's. _Almost without a second thought, she laid her hands protectively over her stomach. It had only come to her a few nights ago, but she was still cautious. _I have a prince growing inside of me. _Jon had noticed her movement.

"Are you unwell my queen?" he asked, worry in his eyes. _He's afraid of someone trying to kill me. The same fear I have for him. _Rhaenys had not yet found a time to tell Jon that she carried his child. _Tonight might be a good time._

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile. "You do not need to fret over me so."

He grinned back, pulling her to his chest. "You're my queen. I need you to help me rule my kingdom. What would I do if you were to leave me?"

_You would handle yourself perfectly well. __You don't need me_, she might have said. Instead, she said, "You wouldn't last a day without me." _And I couldn't last an hour without you._

* * *

In her opinion, the feast went very well until the cry of "bed them" went up. The queen had no fear of lying in bed with Jon. It was just being undressed by all the lords before being pushed into their bed chambers that made her anxious.

Before she had the chance to argue that it was not necessary, the Greatjon had her slung over his shoulder, her uncle leading them down the hall. The Blackfish was bringing up the rear, Robb by his side. _At least it is the men I'm close to._ She watched as her husband was taken down another hallway by the Sand Snakes, Lady Catelyn following them. _That's unusual. But its a wedding. Stranger things have happened.__  
_

Once they reached the outside of the chambers she and Jon shared, the men surrounding her began to strip her of her clothes. They did it with care, not hastily trying to tear her clothes off, wanting to see the queen naked. The Greatjon and Blackfish were first to leave once she was naked, their job done. Both offered their congratulations and walked down the way they had come.

Oberyn was next to go. He claimed that he should stand guard, in case anything bad happened but she managed to convince him to go back to the feast.

"I'll be fine uncle," she said as Robb tied a necklace of rubies around her neck. It had been his gift to her. "Ghost will guard me." The direwolf had decided to follow her rather than his master. He was now sitting obediently outside the door.

"Alright. But if he does tries anything, just scream at the top of your lungs," he called as he left her alone with Robb.

Without warning, he lifted her up and carried her into the room. "Are you ready, Your Grace?"

"Can you truly be ready for a bedding ceremony?" she asked him. She hadn't felt so awkward in many years. Rhaenys tried to tell herself that her worries were stupid. After all, she had lain with Jon twice already. But this wasn't the same. Being naked in front of Jon was one thing. Being naked in front of two lords, her uncle, and her cousin were two different things.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." he said, laying her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead before walking out, closing the doors behind him. Turning onto her side, she stared out the window. The servants had left it open upon her request. They hadn't lit any candles or a fire. She wanted the moon to be their only light.

He entered not long after, silently coming to lay down beside her. He kissed her shoulder, pulling them closer together. They laid like that for a while, in each other's arms. Eventually, their lips met and they kissed passionately. Jon moved to her neck, kissing her softly. He slowly worked down as she sighed in pleasure.

_If only we could remain like this for the rest of our days. Together._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Has Lady Olenna given her price for Highgarden's aid?" Rhaenys asked the council sitting before her. It consisted of Catelyn Tully, Edmure Tully, their maester, Nymeria Sand, Lords Bolton and Karstark. The two lords were left, along with a third of their men, to defend Riverrun. Jon and Robb, as well as most of their army had gone to fight in the West. Jon, refusing to take her with him, had left her to rule in his place.

"Yes, Your Grace. Before, she asked that her granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell, be married to the King. Once word reached them that you had been married to him, she revised it to ask that Robb Stark or another Stark be married to one of her house." The speaker was the maester at Riverrun. She could never remember his name. She missed Maester Luwin in Winterfell. He had always been kind and given her help when needed.

"Robb cannot be married to Margaery, as he is sworn to marry a Frey. We will have to give them Sansa as soon as she is rescued from the Lannisters. Ask Lady Olenna if she would be willing to have Loras or Willas be married to Sansa." _Everything is about marriage. Why?_

The council meetings more often than not left her with headaches that lasted all throughout the day. _Damn the politics. Damn the game._

"There is another matter." Catelyn Tully was the talking this time. The two women, though they had different opinions of Jon, had worked together very well in establishing the King in the North's rule. "Word has also come to us from Oberyn Martell. He wrote that he is at the Iron Islands and currently negotiating with Balon Greyjoy."

"Any demands made by Greyjoy?" _There will be at least one. And I can guess what that will be.__  
_

"He says that Theon must be released and brought home." The others, except for Nymeria and Catelyn, started voicing their approval for that.

"If he wants his son, he can have him." Edmure said.

"Aye. Theon Greyjoy's a pain in the ass. Give him to his father." Lord Karstark said, agreeing with Edmure.

"Your Grace? If I may?" Lady Nym asked. Rhaenys nodded. "My lords, this Theon Greyjoy is a hostage taken to ensure that his father didn't rebel against the North. If we were to give him back, we would have nothing to stop the Iron Islands from rebelling again."

"Thank you, cousin. She is correct. We cannot afford to give up Theon." In all honesty, she would have loved nothing more than to give Theon back to his home. But that was not something they could do. "Lady Catelyn, I would like you to go to Bitterbridge and seek an alliance with Renly and Stannis." Renly was currently marching with a Tyrell host to King's Landing. Lady Ollena and Margaery were both attempting to convince Mace Tyrell to join them. Lord Tarly and a few other lords of the Reach had left the Tyrells to swear allegiance to Jon.

"Of course, Your Grace." she said.

"If there are no more matters to discuss, then I would like to end this meeting." They nodded and left.

The Queen sighed. When she was younger, she had dreamed of ruling on her own, a single queen controlling all of Westeros. Now, she didn't know what she had been thinking. Jon was only gone for a while and already, she had to stop herself from ripping her hair out. Walking down the halls of Riverrun, she wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep. But there were other things she had to see done first.

* * *

Dalin was waiting for her in the godswood. She had asked him to meet her there after the meeting that morning.

"What news of Daenarys?" Not long before, she had learned that Viserys had been killed by his sister's husband. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. _He was mad, just like Grandfather._

"Sad tiddings. Her husband, Khal Drogo, and their son are dead. Most of the Khalasaar is gone. And what is left is traveling with her through the Red Wastes. Be mindful, my queen. There are few shadows in the Red Waste. We will not be able to watch her closely."

"I see. We will have to make do. Watch her and try to keep her safe." She turned to leave but remembered something that had been bothering her all day. "Dalin?"

"Yes?"

"What of her dragons?" Varys had sent a letter saying that his friend in Pentos, Magister Illyrio, had given Daenarys dragon eggs that hatched. He had apologized for not giving them to her first, claiming that he thought they were stone.

"From what little information we receive, it is hard to know. All I can tell you is that they grow."

"Thank you, my friend."

She worried that her aunt wouldn't want to share the Seven Kingdoms and that the madness was a part of her. But every time she thought of it, she realized how foolish that was. Daenarys had her dragons. It would be years before they were fully grown. Rhaenys had Jon, direwolves, most of the Seven Kingdoms, and Dalin.

_If worst comes to worst, I can always have Dalin kill her and her dragons._

* * *

A week later, word reached them that a group of Ironborn had taken Winterfell. Pain had shot through her heart as they read that Bran and Rickon had been killed. She had loved the little boys. But she knew her pain was nothing compared to that of Catelyn Tully. It was for that reason that she sought Lady Stark out the night that they received the message.

"Lady Stark?" she called, knocking on the door to her chambers. There was the sound of someone moving to the door a moment before it opened.

"Your Grace. I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to visit," she said, trying desperately to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rhaenys stepped inside. It was obvious Catelyn had been grieving for hours. Food lay on the table, but none of it was touched.

"My lady, I am so, so sorry." She hugged the older woman, trying to give her any small comfort she could. Lady Catelyn wept openly now, no longer caring that it was the queen that she cried in front of.

As Rhaenys spoke of how they would avenge the two Stark boys, Dalin stepped out of the shadows from a corner. He didn't have to say anything. The question was in his eyes. _Now?_ they seemed to say.

The young queen's eyes hardened as she thought of how Bran would never see his sixteenth name day, would never have a wife and children of his own, of Rickon, who would never see his mother again. She nodded. _I don't care if the Ironborn surrender. They will suffer for what they have done._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dalin had come to her room at her command. "What is it, Your Grace?" he asked.

"How long would it take you to find Sansa and Arya and bring them both back?" They held the Kingslayer, but the Lannisters had Sansa. Arya was out in the wilderness somewhere.

"That depends. It should not be too difficult, probably taking no more than a month," he said. "However, you should be prepared. We could encounter any number of problems along the way. But rest assured, my queen, we will find them."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Dalin didn't leave though. "There is one more matter, my queen."

This intrigued her. She was unaware of any ravens bringing any news. What could have happened? "What is it? Has Jon sent word?"

His face wasn't visible, but she could hear the smile in his voice. "No. Rhaenys, Bran and Rickon Stark are alive."

"What?!" she screamed. It wasn't of fear. She screamed in joy. _The boys are alive! I can't believe it. _"Find them. Bring them back. This is wonderful news. We must let the others know at once."

* * *

Jon returned from the Crag victorious. The Westerlings had bent the knee and what little men they had became the King of the Seven Kingdoms, or the Black Dragon as some had taken to calling him. That still didn't make her any less fearful when her brother returned with a grim expression. And she didn't fail to notice that the Freys were missing.

She didn't voice her worries. The army was in high spirits, despite the missing house. They had won many victories in their conquest of the Westerlands. Nothing good would come of her ruining any moments of celebration they earned.

Putting on a genuine smile, she walked to where Jon was dismounting. She didn't fail to notice how tired his eyes were before they embraced. He seemed so much older than he really was. _It's hard to remember that he's only sixteen._

"Welcome home, Jon." she whispered.

"I missed you," he replied. Their lips met briefly, before he pulled back and went to greet the others who had remained in Riverrun. When he greeted Lady Catelyn, his uncle's wife hugged him, to the surprise of everyone, when she told him of how Bran and Rickon lived. Ghost approached her. Rhaenys patted his head and followed Jon, waiting to ask the questions that were bothering her.

"Jon, what is happening? Where did the Freys go?" she asked him when they had a moment alone in their room.

"Rhaenys, Robb broke his vows to them." His voice was barely a whisper.

"What? How?" She didn't understand. _Robb is honorable. What would make him break his vows?_

"He was injured in the battle. One of Lord Westerling's daughters, Jeyne, had been taking care of him. When we found out about what the Ironborn did at Winterfell, he looked to Jeyne for comfort. In the morning, he decided to preserve her honor and marry her." He was angry. There was a barely contained rage in his voice. Robb had jeopardized their plans by going behind Jon's back and dishonoring the Freys.

"You have to do something." she whispered. Falling in love, she could understand. After all, she had fallen for Jon. But what Robb did was unacceptable.

"I know, I know. I will think of something, just not right now," he said quietly. She knew he had to be tired from all the bloodshed. Rhaenys walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He gasped in pain at her grip. She released him immediately, worried why he was in pain.

"What is it?" her voice was full of fear. _The Freys. They have done something to him._

"When we took the Crag," he began, sitting in their bed, "their archers were shooting down at us. One of them managed to hit me. It pierced my shoulder." He laughed at the horror on her face. "I'm fine. It wasn't life threatening."

She sat down next to him. _I am growing more and more paranoid every day. _Now that he had pointed it out, she could see how he moved his right shoulder with care.

"What news did Catelyn bring from Bitterbridge?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Renly is dead. The Tyrells have bent the knee to us. With Stannis, we are unsure. Only time will tell. Oberyn also returned. The Iron Islands, and their fleet, are ours. Those that attacked Winterfell are being punished." She couldn't help but feel excited. Already, most of the lords had joined their forces. Her dream still remained fresh in her mind, however. "But Walder Frey won't forget this insult soon."

"We'll have to hope for the best." he said. He placed a hand tentatively over her stomach, where their son grew.

"I have a name for him," she said happily. Jon looked up, surprised.

"How do you know it will be a boy?"

"I just do." she didn't dare tell him about the dream.

"Alright. What will his name be?"

"Eddard." she told him, carefully. Rhaenys knew that it was still painful for him to think of the man he would always consider to be his father. But when she said the name, he smiled.

"Yes. That will be a good name." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

"Jaime," was all she said to the blond-haired man in the cell. Jaime Lannister had been taken captive by Jon in the Battle of the Whispering Wood. He was their prisoner. She had Dalin bring him to her room.

"Rhaenys?" He gazed at her in wonder. He had always been fond of her as a child. He had heard how Amory Lorch had supposedly stabbed her half a hundred times. Now, seeing her stand before him, grown-up, was almost too much pain to bear.

A day before Jon returned from the Crag, Catelyn had tried to release the Kingslayer. At the same time, Rhaenys had wanted Jaime Lannister brought to her so she could speak to him. She had sent her cousin, Nymeria Sand, to bring him to her. There, Nymeria found Catelyn Stark and Brienne of Tarth about to release him. The Sand Snake had called for guards and had Catelyn stopped.

"I need to ask you some questions, Jaime." She walked around him. He was chained to the chair he sat in. Her voice was quiet as she asked her first question. "Please, don't lie to me. Were you and your sister lovers?"

He hung his head in shame, as though admitting it to her made it a terrible crime, despite how her family had been breeding with each other for generations. And that she and Jon had done the same. "Yes."

"Good. Are Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen your children?"

"Yes."

"One more." She paused, preparing to ask the question that might very well change the war. "Did you serve my father faithfully?"

This last question caught him off guard. He hadn't expected her to ask about Rhaegar. "Yes. He was my friend." His answer pleased her. Her eyes softened.

"Dalin, release him." The shade bowed his head in acknowledgement as she held out the key to him. He took it and unlocked the chains that held Jaime Lannister. The Kingslayer stared at his wrists in amazement.

"I give you your freedom, Jaime Lannister, on one condition: you say you served my father with loyalty? Prove it. Be the first to join my brother's Kingsguard. Protect him with your life. Your past sins will be forgiven."

Rhaenys was familiar with the skill of the Kingslayer. She was aware that he'd killed Aerys because her grandfather had tried to burn all of King's Landing. Dalin had agreed that they would need a man like Jaime on the Kingsguard. _So why not the Kingslayer himself? _Besides, he had been kind to her as a child. _Almost like an uncle._

"I-I don't understand." He stared at her in shock. He had not been expecting anything like this.

"I need loyal men to protect my brother. I offer you redemption. Serve us." She held her hand out to him.

It was clear he was having an eternal conflict. One side of him remained loyal to his house, she knew. But another remained loyal to her father and her. "It would be an honor. I accept."

Dalin offered Jaime his sword. He nodded, understanding what he had to do. He followed her as she led him to the Great Hall of Riverrun.

* * *

The King had been listening as his lords bickered over what their next move should be. He didn't notice Rhaenys had entered until the Hall went quiet.

"My King," she greeted him, as if nothing was wrong. As if the Kingslayer wasn't right behind her.

"Rhaenys? Have you taken leave of your senses? What is the Kingslayer doing here?" They had lost a good many men to capture the Kingslayer. Now, his sister had let him walk into their meeting, armed and without a guard.

He was furious, as were all the lords. Most of it was directed at her letting Jaime loose, but there was also a part that worried for her safety.

"Your Grace," Jaime said, kneeling before Jon. He laid his sword down at Jon's feet. "I would ask that you forgive me for anything I have done in the past. I have come to you pleading to be the first of your Kingsguard."

"Why should I accept you? Your son had my uncle executed. You let my father die at Robert Baratheon's hand, then swore to serve him. You killed my grandfather. Your father's men killed my half-brother, my sister's mother, and almost murdered Rhaenys. Why would you serve me?" Jon spoke with a low voice, calm but menacing.

"Jon, he is willing to swear his life to you. His skills with a sword are legendary. Please, consider allowing him to join," she whispered.

Her brother looked at her in confusion. "Rhaenys, he is the Kingslayer."

"Your Grace, please. I have realized what it is I have done wrong. I ask that you let me serve you. Allow me redemption for them by protecting you. If you do not want me, then give me whatever punishment you see fit. I do this for your father and your sister." Jaime's voice was pleading.

She could see was Jon thinking over his options. She offered a silent prayer to the Old gods that, whatever his decision, it was a good one. Her prayers were answered.

"Very well. You will swear to serve me until death. From now on, your life is mine." Her brother's eyes were hard. She knew he was doing this for her.

"I do, Your Grace. I swear it on the Old gods and the new." Jaime said.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Your Grace, Walder Frey is willing to accept the offer to marry Lord Edmure to one of his daughters," the messenger said. They were all gathered in Lord Hoster's solar. The other lords sighed in relief. Everyone except Rhaenys.

_This will be it. This will be the feast where Jon and our child will be killed, if I can't stop it. _Her hands were clenched at her sides as the man relayed the rest of the information to her brother.

"Thank you. Tell Lord Walder to begin preparations for the wedding. We will leave for the Twins soon." He dismissed everyone in the room. Jaime stood by the door. Rhaenys remained, Robb not far behind her.

Jon took off his crown and sighed. The role of king was weighing heavily on him. She wished that she could relieve him of all his burdens, but even as queen, there wasn't much she could do.

Robb stepped forward. "Brother, I'm sorry. If I had known marrying Jeyne would have caused so many problems, I would have thought twice about it." _You knew the consequences when you laid with her, Robb.__  
_

Her brother smiled at Robb, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry Robb. Soon this wedding will be over, and we can return to our conquest of the Westerlands."

The Young Wolf nodded and left, a small smile playing on his lips. Once the door closed, Rhaenys walked over to her brother. He was staring at the map laid across the table, as if it held all the answers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"What do you think about this?" he asked, turning to her.

"You shouldn't go." There was no doubt about it. She knew there was no chance in convincing him to reject Frey and take back the offer. So she would keep Jon out of harm's way.

"I have to. Lord Walder will only take it as a greater offense. I am the King. One of my most loyal bannermen is getting married because we need the alliance of the Frey's," he said. "I have to go."

Rhaenys couldn't keep the fear out of her voice as she asked him again. "Please Jon. Don't go."

He looked at her suspiciously. He knew her well enough to know that there was something she was hiding. "Are you alright? Is there something I should know?" Suddenly, she was at a loss for words. _He might think me crazy. My accusation is based off a dream._

In that moment, however, Dalin appeared in the room. Over where Jaime stood in his white armor, he jumped in surprise. As the first of the Kingsguard, they had to let him in on the secret of Dalin. The shade still unnerved him, though. "Your Grace, I have urgent news." His voice was emotionless as he said this, but the shadows surrounding him writhed, never keeping still.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"The wedding between Lord Edmure and Walder Frey's daughter? He is plotting with Tywin Lannister. It is a trap."

* * *

She paced her room impatiently. Dalin's report had saved her from telling Jon about her dream. It hadn't done anything to calm her nerves, however.

Jon had called all the lords back to discuss what they would do to stop the "Red Wedding," as Dalin referred to it as. He was standing by the window, listening to the war council and watching her.

"Damn Robb. Why did he have to marry that stupid Westerling girl?" she growled, seething.

"My queen, I think that even if Lord Stark hadn't broken his vows, it would have only changed who was marrying Walder Frey's daughter." He stepped over to her and grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "It isn't his fault. You shouldn't blame him."

All the energy seemed to leave her as she sat down on her bed. She laid down, one hand over her stomach, feeling the little bump that was her son. "I know. I'm just so tired of the worry. Of the fear. If Jon dies, everything will have been for nothing."

"He will not die. This I swear to you, Rhaenys." he said softly. Dalin pulled her close, holding her as tears leaked from her eyes. "I will do everything I can to . . . dissuade Frey to not do this."

She looked up at him. Tears slid down her cheeks. He couldn't help but remember the times when she was little and the Sack of King's Landing haunted her every night. Though he didn't need it, he would always have a bed in his name to keep up appearances. After a few months, she began to come into his room - like she had when her father had lived - and would curl up next to his "sleeping" form.

"What if he doesn't listen?" she asked, sounding like a child.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. His words were soft, but hard. "Then he will die, and I will personally see that his House and everything he stands for are destroyed."


	18. Chapter 17

**This is a really, really short chapter. Originally, it was supposed to be an epilogue of some sort, but I decided I'd rather end it with the Red Wedding. So, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Walder Frey sat down in his chair. The feast hall was empty except for him. Only a few torches blazed along the walls, leaving most of the hall covered in shadows.

_The King of the Seven Kingdoms, the Black Dragon, and his brother, the Young Wolf, will be here by tomorrow. We must be completely prepared._ When Tywin Lannister came to him and Lord Bolton with this plan, he had been hesitant. _What if it doesn't work?_ But Tywin had managed to convince him otherwise.

_He will pay for ignoring my daughters. _The Young Wolf had chosen some Westerland girl despite his vows - before the old gods and the new - to marry one of his girls. Their family insulted, he had ordered his men to return to the Twins. After he spoke with Tywin, they worked hard to make certain everything went according to plan. Not only would Robb Stark be killed, but this Targaryen boy, Jon. _The King of Westeros? Ha! More like the King of the Dead._

Suddenly, one of the torches was blown out. _Odd. There's no draft._

Another, on the other side of the wall went out. Then another. And another, until only two torches remained, those closest to him.

_What is happening? Who is doing this? _One of the two last torches died. The hall was left in almost complete darkness. Lord Walder saw movement in the shadows. A man stepped out.

He was covered from head to toe in black. His hood hid most of his face, though his eyes and the pale skin around them were visible. He didn't seem to be breathing. In his hand, he held a bow, an arrow nocked, and a Valyrian steel dagger hung on his thigh.

Before the Lord of the Crossing could cry for help, something cold slammed down on his mouth. His eyes looked down and he realized that a shadow had detached itself from the rest to ensure his silence. He gazed in fear at the man standing before him.

"Walder Frey." If death could speak, he was certain this was its voice.

"You will not attack the Black Dragon. If you do, you and your house will be destroyed." He paused to let his words sink in. "This is your warning." He let loose the arrow as the last torch guttered out, the darkness overwhelming it.


	19. Chapter 18

**Just so it is clear, in case anyone who likes him thinks this is what I'm doing: not hating on Robb. I love the dude. I just think he was an idiot in marrying Jeyne/Talisa. I mean, I can understand why he did it, I just still think it was a bad move. Not trying to say "Oh Robb, you're so stupid, meh" No. Trying to write what I personally believe would happen if this whole scenario was real. Just so we're clear.**

**Review. Enjoy.**

**Red Wedding time!**

* * *

Chapter 18

The Rains of Castamere had never been a pleasant song to hear, in Rhaenys' experience. It was normally meant as a sign that someone was about to die. At least in her experience. And that was how it was being used. For once, though, it was someone that _she _wanted dead that would die. Sadly, they were unaware of their impending doom.

The Freys had played the part of a gracious host. They pretended as if Robb had never offended them. Everyone else was oblivious to the secret looks passed between them, of course.

She knew that Walder Frey was not to be insulted. Catelyn knew as well. The two had much more in common than either had thought. Together, they had done their best to make sure Jon would have a powerful kingdom when the war was over. And together they had watched as so many of their preparations were destroyed because of Robb's "honor."

Ever since that day, Rhaenys had Dalin watching the Freys. He had discovered the treachery they planned with the Lannisters and Boltons, the event they planned to call the Red Wedding. It would be exactly as her dream had shown her. So they had prepared for it.

Dalin's men were waiting in the shadows, prepared to defend the lords of the North. Others were waiting outside to warn the soldiers of the impending attack. She had had him threaten Lord Walder, hoping against hope that he would listen. Instead, he had gone through with Tywin Lannister's plan.

Her brother's army was prepared to fight back. So were all the lords in the hall. Even Rhaenys, although the baby growing in her stomach would truly not help once the attack began. _This is what I get for being a dutiful wife._

She felt a hand squeeze hers. Her eyes moved away from Walder Frey's seat and looked up. Jon smiled down at her. Returning the smile, she once again turned to watch the Lord of the Crossing. Her brother sat down next to her.

"It will be alright. Everything will go according to plan," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand was laying over her stomach protectively. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"But what if it doesn't? What if this has all been for nothing? What if . . ."

He chuckled. "You worry too much sister."

"Robb was a fool. You're the King. You could have stopped him." She muttered, staring at Robb as she said it. Jon followed her eyes. When she looked back to him, the exhaustion and irritation that stemmed from his cousin's mistake was evident on his face. _All this trouble, because of a woman. _She sighed. _At least the entire war wasn't fought over a woman._

"He did this behind my back. I could have ended their marriage, but what good would that have done? Even if Robb had married a Frey girl, he would have taken Jeyne as his mistress and spent more time with her than his actual wife. And like Dalin said, it might not have mattered anyway. It will be easier to win the war if we take care of any traitor's in our ranks." He smiled and kissed her lips.

She hadn't realized that Ghost was laying under the table until he put his head on her leg. His eyes made it seem as though he were saying _it's for the best._ Rolling her eyes, she replied to Ghost by saying, "Robb was still an idiot," in an exasperated tone.

Jon laughed at how human his direwolf appeared as Ghost bobbed his head twice. Obviously, he agreed with her on her belief of Robb's marriage.

Walder Frey had wanted the wolves to be locked up. They might have complied, but Jon told the Lord of the Crossing no, claiming that he needed the wolves to be there in case anyone tried to kill him or one of his lords. The fear wasn't hidden very well in Walder's eyes. _Good, _she had thought. _Fuck up his plans as best you can. _The wolves weren't the only guardians of the King of the Seven Kingdoms that Frey couldn't keep locked away. Jaime Lannister was in the hall too, prepared to defend his king. His expression was empty, but his eyes held mistrust.

Suddenly, the cry "Bed them!" rang through the hall and the newlyweds were surrounded by the attendants (mostly Freys, as she had ordered the majority of her brother's lords to remain with their king). Before they even left the feast, their clothes were being torn off and dropped on the floor. She noted that Robb did not join them. Lady Catelyn and some other lords remained. She could only guess how much that would infuriate Lord Walder.

The moment Robb had returned to Riverrun with his wife, Jeyne, Rhaenys had immediately sent word to her uncle in Dorne, asking him to send his army to the Riverlands. She admitted her fear of the Freys betraying them in the letter. Her caution had not been for nothing.

Once they learned of the plans for the Red Wedding, she ordered the Dorninsh army to remain behind the main host in order to take the Frey men unawares. The soldiers of the Twins would be greatly outnumbered, and her men would have surprise on their side. She and her brother had informed all the lords of this plan. All except for two.

Lord Bolton was a part of the treachery. To prevent Bolton men from learning their plans, she had any substance the men used to get drunk confiscated. No man was allowed to drink until the Red Wedding was over.

Though he was like a brother to Jon, Rhaenys needed to be certain Robb wouldn't cause anymore harm. The entire problem had been because of him. She did not want to risk him being any more foolish and trying to atone for his mistakes. And that wasn't the only reason she had insisted her brother not let Robb in on their plan. She did not trust Jeyne Westerling. The girl's mother was extremely loyal to Tywin. Jeyne could be reporting everything to her mother, who could be relaying the message to the Lannisters. Robb could tell her anything, and they would probably have all ended up dead.

She and Catelyn shared a look. They both knew what was going to come. _Prepare yourself, _they seemed to say to each other. Jon was acting serious now, his hand not far from his sword. It was the same with everyone who served him in the hall. Jaime began to move closer to his king, ready to kill any who tried to harm Jon. She did not doubt the men who were undressing Roslin Frey were also readying themselves as well. Robb could see the tension from the other lords, but he didn't understand it.

It wasn't long before the "Rains of Castamere" began to play and Edwyn Frey got up to close the doors. "Here we go," she whispered to her brother as the creaking of the doors could be heard. She had not worn a dress. Instead, she wore clothes similar to Jon's, and like all the lords and men, had hid armor beneath.

Now, she reached for the Valyrian sword she kept at her hip. Her brother and his men followed her lead. Ghost and Grey Wind bared their teeth and Grey Wind growled.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

The musicians traded their instruments for crossbows. Two managed to let loose an arrow, one at Jon and one at Robb before Dalin and his men slit their throats. She knocked her brother behind a table, shielding him from anyone else with crossbows. Robb wasn't so lucky. The arrow hit his chest, where his heart would have been if it hadn't been the opposite shoulder. Catelyn screamed as her son fell over.

Jon stood up and they joined the other lords in the fight. She watched as Grey Wind tackled and ripped out the throat of a man who was attempting to kill Robb. Screaming could be heard from the hallway. She guessed that the Greatjon had begun to fight.

Fear coursed through her as she saw Lord Bolton clash with her brother. Jon was excellent when it came to fighting with swords, but Roose Bolton was older and more experienced. She prayed to the old gods that Ghost was nearby to stop him. There wasn't time to watch her brother fight Bolton as a Frey man came at her.

She parried his blows, choosing to let him use all his strength. It worked. The man soon began to tire. Once his swings became slower, she pushed back. Before he could deflect her fourth blow, she had shoved her sword through his chest. Despite her victory, she couldn't help but still hold one hand over her baby. Frantically, she searched for her brother. _Where is he?_ Her answer came in the sight of Roose Bolton's head rolling to her feet. She kicked it away and looked up to her brother. Bolton's body lay at his feet.

"Rhaenys, alert the Dornish!" her brother called as two more men rushed to fight him. Ghost quickly tore one down. Nodding, she ran to the door and, with Dalin's help, removed the bar. Frey men were waiting outside, about to attack the Northerners sitting at a table. Seeing her rushing to one of the towers, they realized what was happening and fought the Freys nearest to them. It was a chain effect. By the time she had grabbed a horse and ridden to where Oberyn Martell waited, both armies were engaged.

"It's time uncle!" she called, riding up to him.

"Excellent. The Black Dragon!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"The Black Dragon!" they echoed. The Dornish army moved forward to join the fight.

* * *

When she returned to the hall, she found almost all Freys dead. Only Walder Frey and his wife really remained. Lord Walder sat in his chair that overlooked everything. His wife cowered beneath the table. _We will spare her. She is a young, innocent child._ She had wanted to let the other women of the house to live, but Jon had refused her.

"You only need to look at yourself to know what that will bring." They agreed to let anyone who had not had their ninth name day yet to live. Everyone else was old enough to know what their family was planning.

Dalin appeared next to her and handed her the exact bow he had used when he had given their warning to Lord Walder. She walked over to where she and her brother had sat. Walder Frey gaped at her. He obviously recognized her weapon of choice.

Rhaenys pulled the string back to her lips.

"Walder Frey, Lord of the Crossing." He was trembling in fear.

"You have failed this kingdom." She released her arrow.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are we prepared to march on Casterly Rock?" Jon looked over the map of Westeros, his lords gathered around him. Rhaenys stood to one side of him, Ghost on his other side. They were gathered in Riverrun, readying themselves to march and meet the Lannister army. It had only been a month since the Red Wedding. In that time, Dalin was nowhere to be found. It didn't matter how many times she would call to him, he wouldn't show.

"Aye. We'll send the lions running away with their tails between their legs." Victorian Greyjoy said this. Her uncle, Prince Oberyn had brought him back from the Iron Islands, along with the Iron Fleet. Even though he was Ironborn, he had taken a certain liking to her when he arrived. He held Jon in great respect, impressed with the King in the North's skills and leadership.

The other lords murmured their agreement. Their forces were considerably larger after Lord Tarly led most of the men from the Reach to join them. Mace Tyrell was sending his daughter, Margaery, and son, Loras, to secure their alliance. He had agreed to the marriage arrangement between his son Willas and Sansa. Although, whether they would actually be able to make good on that promise was in question. She had told Dalin to send some of his men to rescue Sansa and Arya, but he had disappeared before they could be returned. His sudden disappearance made her anxious. _Something must have happened. It isn't like Dalin to just disappear._

"Good. Send a raven to King's Landing. Let them know that I will spare everyone's lives but Joffrey's if they surrender. We will see that my aunt abides by these terms as well. Tommen and Myrcella will be given as wards to one of our lords. Cersei will become a Silent Sister. Tywin Lannister will be exiled. Should he prove to be loyal, Tyrion Lannister will be given lordship of the Rock. If they refuse, we will crush them. I will not have it said that I didn't give them the chance they didn't give Eddard Stark." His eyes were dark. He didn't want to allow most of them to live, but he would. _Because he is a good king. _The maester nodded, and was about to walk away when Jon spoke again.

"Tell them the Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts."

Jaime, ever her husband's shadow, placed a hand on her arm. She realized that she had been gripping the table so hard her knuckles were white. Smiling at him, she tried to concentrate on the matter at hand, but to no avail. Between her pregnancy and Dalin, there had been little relief from her worries. Sighing in exasperation, she excused herself and walked outside.

A cold wind offered her greeting. _Winter is coming,_ she couldn't help but think. And it was very true. It was autumn, winter not far away. _I only pray we have enough food to last. This has been a long summer. It will be a long winter._

Her thoughts drifted to Bran and Rickon. The last they had heard, Theon Greyjoy had managed to stop Ramsay Snow's march to Winterfell before they reached it. For that she was thankful. Ramsay Snow was a cruel man. She could only imagine what ways he would torture Bran and little Rickon.

With a start, she noticed that she had walked to the Godswood. The face stared at her, it's sorrowful eyes following her wherever she went. The Queen couldn't help but smile at it. It was not the one in Winterfell, but it reminded her of her home.

"Are you unwell, Your Grace?" a voice said from behind her. She turned and found Jaime Lannister watching her carefully.

"Fine. Just thinking." Jon had begun to trust Jaime. She was glad; Jon would need people he could trust by his side if they were to win the war.

"Have you considered anyone else for the Kingsguard?" She knew he didn't want to fail another king. He had done very much to prove that he wouldn't fail Jon.

"No. There is so little time. Few men are worthy of it."

"Perhaps Ser Barristan Selmy will join you. He cares greatly for the Targaryens. You should send a raven to him."

_Ser Barristan. Yes, he would make a good asset. _She could remember him from when she had lived in King's Landing, before the war. Like Jaime, he had been very kind. But he had been more than just a member of the Kingsguard. Aerys had never wanted to see her, to play with her. Ser Barristan, if he wasn't guarding the king, would come and fill that gap. She'd come to think of him as her grandfather. Rhaegar had gone to him for counsel many times, as had she. Although the advice she needed was always childish. _What should I name this kitten? Which children should I play with? What do you think of this needlework? _Always ridiculous questions.

"Yes. He would be good. Thank you for your suggestion, Ser." Rhaenys turned away from him and knelt in front of the weirwood tree. She could still sense Jaime's presence. She didn't care, though. He watched her as she prayed to the Old gods. _Protect my brother. Protect my son. Protect our family. Protect our kingdom. _It was the same prayer she whispered to herself everyday.

When she was finished, Jaime offered her his arm. She took it and they walked through the halls of Riverrun.

"I have not seen Dalin lately. Is he doing something important?" He broke the silence, uncertainty in his voice. _He doesn't know what to make of Dalin._

"That is the same question I have been asking myself since the Red Wedding. I have tried to summon him, but it is as if he can't hear," she said. _Or chooses to ignore me._

He was about to ask another question when Rhaenys gasped in pain. She leaned against Jaime for support, one hand over her stomach. "What is it, Your Grace? Is the child coming?" There was fear in his eyes. The child should not come for many more months. He could still remember how sickly her mother was. He was afraid that childbirth would kill her as it almost did Elia of Dorne. And he wasn't alone. Sometimes, Rhaenys wondered if she was as frail and would die giving birth. But after a few deep breaths, the pain subsided.

"No, no. I'm fine. This child just has wolf blood." She smiled, thinking of raising a child like Arya.

* * *

She was sitting in a chair, gazing out over the Trident when she heard the door open. Twisting around, she found Jeyne Stark's brother, Ser Raynald Westerling.

"What is it that you need, Ser?" She found it odd that he would come to her. They had only spoken once, when Robb had introduced her to Jeyne and her family. She didn't trust their family and tried to avoid them wherever she could. Although, as Jon and Robb are as close brothers, she spent considerable time in Jeyne's presence.

He didn't answer, just looked around. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the window. Looking out once, he nodded to himself, then closed the it.

She shifted in her seat. She was only about four to five months pregnant, but it was still exhausting. His attitude was making her anxious. _Something is wrong. I barely know this man. Why is he here? _"Ser Raynald, did the King send you?"

Her words made him stop for a moment in examining the room and stare at her. He just stared for several minutes, then said, "Yes. The King has sent me here." He said it absentmindedly.

"Why did he send you? Has something happened? Is he alright?" There was a some panic in her voice.

It was as if she had set something off in him. He suddenly gripped her shoulders, fingers digging in, and pulled her up. He pushed her against a wall, his face inches from hers. One of his hands pinned both of hers behind her back. Her pregnency prevented her from using any skills Dalin had drilled into her. There was an anger in his eyes, something she had never seen before in him. "No. The King is not alright. Because of you, he is losing his kingdom."

Her mouth hung open in shock. _What have I done that is making Jon lose the war? _For a moment, she feared that perhaps the Freys had somehow survived and had attempted to get their revenge. _No, the Freys are dead. I killed Walder Frey myself._

"What did I do?" she whispered it, afraid of his answer. A part of her knew that she had done nothing, but another part was scared and wanted to know what this stranger was talking about.

He growled at her. "You made the bastard a king. You stole Joffrey's kingdom. You have turned his lords against him. That is treason. And treason is punishable by death."

From his belt, he produced a dagger. He kissed the blade, then lay it against her throat. "You should have died in King's Landing, just like your brother and your whore of a mother."

Everything made sense to her now. Why he had been checking her room, not answering her questions at first. _We won the Crag. We never won the Westerlings. _"You never served my brother. You were always loyal to the Lannisters, you son of a bitch." she hissed, spitting venom with every word.

His grip tightened. "You do not talk about your king or his family like that," he said, the dagger slowly making its way down until it laid against her belly. Against her baby. She paled. _Not my son. Not my son, please. _He smiled sadistically. "They would probably want me to punish you in any way I see fit." Suddenly his lips were on hers, forcing her mouth open and filling it with his tongue. As soon as his lips left hers, she screamed.

"Help!" she managed to cry out before the hand he had used to hold her hands back clamped down on her mouth. There was a knock on the door as one of her guards yelled if she was alright. When she didn't answer, he banged on the door. Vagely, she heard someone shout to get the King. _Dalin, where are you when I need you?_

* * *

Jaime watched the proceedings with a bored expression. He wanted to serve his king. That didn't mean he enjoyed listening to the small folk anymore than Jon did. The King hid his boredom behind an expressionless mask. They had been in the hall for at least two hours, hearing the people that came to complain of their problems. Not once had King Jon raised his voice or grown angry at them. Instead, he would reply to them calmly, telling the people that he would solve whatever it was that was bothering them as soon as he could. _He is definitely better at being king than Joffrey or Robert. He is Rhaegar's son indeed._

He had noticed that, halfway through the second hour, Ghost had grown anxious. He had been pacing the room, looking at the door to the Great Hall. Sometimes he would bare his teeth at invisible enemies. _What is wrong?_

Ghost's behavior was explained when a guard ran into the hall, out of breath. Jon looked at Jaime with concern.

"Your Grace, the Queen is locked in her chambers. We heard her call for help, but she won't open the door." Jaime felt his heart stop. _No, not Rhaenys. We cannot lose her. She cannot die like the rest._

The man had barely finished before Jon was grabbing Longclaw from beside the seat of House Tully and was running to their chambers. Jaime was right behind him, already unsheathing his sword. _If they hurt her, there won't be a single place in this world or the next where I won't find them,_ he promised himself.

* * *

"You will not get away with this," Rhaenys said, trying to stall. She hoped that if she could make him talk long enough, Jon or Dalin would come. _Where is he?_

Ser Raynard glared at her. There was a ferocity behind his eyes. He truly wanted her dead. He wanted her son dead, too. If Eddard was killed, Jon would have no heir.

"Tell me, is Jeyne a part of this? Did she trick Robb to fall in love with her so that you could get close to me?" Her hands were trembling. She desperately tried to steady them, but it was no use. This man hated her with all his heart, and he was going to kill her and her son. _Just like mother. _She could hear Princess Elia's screams.

"No. My sister is in love with the Young Wolf. But she will be made to see her wrongs once I cut off his head." He smiled at the thought. It sickened Rhaenys.

There was another bang at the door. She could hear Jon calling her name. _I'm so sorry, my love._

Her captor placed the dagger back at her neck. "The King has come to say goodbye to his Queen. Perhaps I should let him in to watch as I cut out your babe and slit your throat."

The end was near. She could tell. Soon Jon would get through. If Ser Raynard was going to kill her, he had to do it now. He sensed that as well. She saw his muscles tense, as he prepared to kill her. She closed her eyes, and pictured Jon's face. _This isn't how it was supposed to go._

Suddenly, Raynard's grip on her disappeared as he was pulled away from her. At first she thought that it was Jon, that he had broken through the door without her hearing. But then she noticed the shadows that coiled around the his body like snakes.

"You shouldn't have done that," Dalin whispered, his sword sticking out of Ser Raynard's chest. Somehow, his quiet voice made him all the more frightening, even more demonic. She smiled. Her old friend had returned.

One of the shadows wrapped itself around the knight's neck, tightening slowly. He whimpered. Dalin was a fearsome sight. His eyes, usually black as night, were red like a fire. They portrayed anger and hate. The shadows covered every inch of his body and began to squeeze even more, forcing out whatever life Dalin's sword had not taken.

"I will make sure you rot in hell," Dalin whispered as Ser Raynard died. The shadows left, dropping the pale body of Ser Raynard.

"My queen, I am sorry." he said to her as she fell into his arms. He held her letting her sob into his shoulder. He motioned with his head toward the door and one of his men stepped over and unlocked the door.

Jon and Jaime ran in, swords in hands. When they saw Dalin, they visibly relaxed. Jon walked over kissed her. He nodded his thanks to the shade before ordering Jaime to find the Westerlings.

"They will pay for this," he swore.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rhaenys sat, both hands pressed against her stomach. They were in the Great Hall. The Westerlings were standing before them. Jeyne was among them. Robb had been angry when Jaime had marched into their rooms and commanded that the Young Wolf's wife and her family be brought to the King on the charge of treason.

"Jon, what is the meaning of this? Jeyne has done nothing!" he shouted. One look from Jon, however, silenced him.

Her brother turned his attention to all the lords gathered. "Ser Raynald Westerling attempted to murder my wife and unborn child. For this reason, I accuse House Westerling of treason."

There was an uproar as everyone began shouting at once. Many of the lords (Northerners especially) began calling for their heads. Prince Oberyn was one of these lords, as to be expected. The Westerlings cried that they had taken no part in Ser Raynald's assassination attempt. It was Robb that raised his voice above all the others, and everyone quieted to listen.

"Brother, surely you must be mistaken. Jeyne is my wife. I know for certain she, nor any of her family would ever try to kill Rhaenys." He looked at Jon angrily, never once taking his hand off of Jeyne's shoulder. Jon only gave him a cold stare before nodding to Jaime.

Without a word, Jaime had the doors opened. The lords turned to look and one of Jeyne's younger sisters cried out at the sight.

Dalin came in, dragging the body of Ser Raynald behind him. He walked naturally, as if the body weighed nothing. Which it probably did to him. He continued until he reached Jon. There, he let go and stood next to Rhaenys, his hands laid protectively on her shoulders. Jon had been grateful when the shade had saved his sister, but he had also been very angry.

* * *

"Why couldn't you have stopped him before he almost killed Rhaenys?" Jon had growled when he had sent some men to gather the lords and bring the Westerlings to face justice.

_Well, this is certainly familiar,_ Rhaenys thought to herself. _When Ned Stark killed the three Kingsguard in the Tower of Joy. _She had been enraged and asked why Dalin couldn't have stopped them all from killing each other.

He had answered her in the same monotone voice that he used to answer her brother. "Because, Your Grace, we work and fight in the shadows. Had Ser Raynard sent word to Tywin Lannister or received orders demanding he kill Rhaenys, we would have known and stopped him. But he told no one. We are shades. That does not make us mind readers."

* * *

There was an eerie silence as they all took in the sight before them. It was Lord Gawen, Jeyne's father, that broke it.

"You murdered my son!" he shouted. The guards had to hold him back to stop him from charging at Jon.

"Your son committed an act of treason. He almost killed your Queen and my heir. Death was his punishment." Her brother had a furious look. Standing up, he walked over to where Lord Gawen kneeled. The King was not in a mood to be argued with.

"My brother would never do something like that!" Jeyne was the one who screamed this. She ran at Jon before anyone could stop her. Tears streamed down her face as she began to hit his chest with her fists. Robb grabbed her shoulders and hugged her, murmuring words of comfort as he glared at his cousin.

"I don't care what you think he would do. What he actually did is something else entirely. He has paid for his crime. The question remains of where the loyalties of House Westerling lies." Nothing could move the King in the North. Not a man's fury, not a woman's tears.

They said nothing, just continued to give him angry looks. He sighed. "Leave us," he demanded. The lords complied. He turned to the guards that watched over the Westerlings. "Take them to the dungeons. Lady Stark too." The only one who remained with them was Robb. His hands were fists at his sides, his knuckles white.

"You have no right to charge my wife and her family with these lies and imprison them." His voice trembled with anger.

Jon whipped around. "No right? You made me your King. Twice your Queen has almost been killed because of the Westerlings. Because of what you did. The first time, you decided that a Frey wasn't worthy of the great Young Wolf, so instead, you married a Lannister loyalist. The Freys might have killed all of us. Now, your wife's brother has tried to kill Rhaenys in our own chambers. I will not suffer from your mistake any longer." He turned away and looked out a window.

There were a few moments of silence as Robb processed Jon's words before he spoke again. "Tomorrow you and Jeyne will go down to the Sept. There, the Septon will release you of your marriage vows. It will be as if you were never married. Then we will send word to Highgarden. Margaery Tyrell will arrive in a few days. You two will be married to ensure the loyalty of House Tyrell. As for House Westerling, they will be stripped of their lands and titles and we will give the Crag to another House."

"No, no, Jon, please . . ." Robb pleaded, his voice a whisper.

"Yes. You brought this down on yourself." Her brother left without another word. It was a little while before Rhaenys followed. She knew exactly where he'd be.

* * *

Jon was in the godswood. He was kneeling beside the weirwood, eyes closed, trying to let go of his anger and guilt. Rhaenys put her hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to do." she said, sitting down next to him.

"Yes. That doesn't make it any less hard."

"You are the King. It is your duty to protect your people. But you must also protect yourself."

He looked over at her. Again she was reminded that only a few months ago, he had still been a boy. He had been forced to become a man before he was ready. She recalled the words that Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch had offered him.

_"Kill the boy. Kill the boy and let the man be born," he had said. _And that was exactly what Jon was doing. He was killing anything that remained of the boy he once was.


	22. Author's Note

So, I've kind of had to rethink my story a bit. I didn't really notice this before and when I did I thought I could just get by, but as a guest review in the last chapter pointed out, I've screwed the story up a bit by making Jon the King of the North and not of the Seven Kingdoms.

I've edited the chapters in which Jon is called King in the North and have made a few changes to some other chapters as well. I'm going to be reposting those couple of chapters. (Things are going to be different)

As for if Aegon survived, I'm not quite sure yet. I might add him in or I might not. I don't know. All to come in future chapters.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. You're all awesome and thank you.


	23. Chapter 21

**I have decided to bring Aegon in for a tiny plot twist (I guess?). If he seems a bit spoiled or something, sorry. Aegon just irritates me. ( Oh, BTW, SPOILERS! for A Dance with Dragons) I really would have preferred Rhaenys surviving than Aegon. Or at least being suspected of surviving. In short, I don't like Aegon and he may come off as a bit of a prick. Sorry to anyone that likes Aegon more than I do.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Across the Narrow Sea

Griff watched as the boy sparred with Duck. _He's getting better. He will be great, just like his father. _The boy was definitely improving.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to find Septa Lemore. She smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. "The cheesemonger is here," she said. He sighed. Illyrio Mopatis had given them help for many years. But Griff still did not like him.

He followed Lemore into the mansion. The house was large, almost a palace. It belonged to the cheesemonger, of course. Inside, it was elegantly decorated. Paintings covered the walls and numerous items of different sizes and styles littered the house, a show of the extravagent wealth of Illyrio Mopatis.

The cheesemonger was seated at a long oak table, stretching across the large dinning room. Food of all kinds were placed on the tabletop. Seeing the food made Griff feel both hungry and disgusted. Although he wasn't literally hungry, they did not normally eat so well. Their meals were usually simple, eating only the amount they needed to survive and a little more. But watching the cheesemonger eat it - grease dripping down his chin and fingers, gulping down wine and stuffing his face - made Griff almost miss the simple meals. Almost.

He sat down next to Illyrio. The cheesemonger offered him food and drink but he declined. They didn't come to Illyrio often and when they did, it meant something had happened. He wanted to get right down to business. The cheesemonger could tell.

"We have received news from Westeros," Illyrio began. _No, you received it a long time ago. You've just chosen now to tell me._

The cheesemonger paused. "Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark are dead. Both murdered by the Lannisters. Now, Ned Stark's son, Robb, marches South to kill the Lannisters."

"As glad as I am to hear that, it is not important enough for us to be here. Why have you brought us back?" The cheesemonger was beginning to annoy him.

"Robb Stark does not ride alone. He has most of Westeros fighting alongside him."

"What? How?" At this, the cheesemonger smiled knowingly.

"He, as well as those that fight with him, have raised their banners for the Targaryens. They are fighting to put them on the Throne."

Griff laughed aloud, relief evident on his face. "So you've managed to get them all to declare for Aegon? Wonderful. We'll return to Westeros immediately." He started to rise, but the cheesemonger's expression made him stop. For once, the cheesemonger looked almost threatening. He motioned for Griff to sit back down.

"They have declared for a king, but it is not Aegon. Rather, his half-brother, Jon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

"It-it makes no matter. We'll go to Westeros and with Dorne's support, march against this usurper." The idea that Rhaegar had another son was inconceivable, even more so that this boy was taking Aegon's throne.

"Dorne has pledged itself to King Jon."

He chuckled nervously. "Even if this boy is who he claims to be, Dorne would never raise their banners for the son of Lyanna Stark."

"They are sworn to him because of his wife, Lord Connington."

"And who might this whore be?"

"Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegon's sister."

Dread filled Griff. _No, no. Rhaenys is dead. She would never marry this bastard._ He hadn't realized he'd said that aloud until the cheesemonger answered him.

"She is, my lord. Varys smuggled her out before she could be killed in the Sack. For many years, she's kept an eye on Jon Targaryen. He was believed to be Ned Stark's bastard."

"She wouldn't just let him take her throne - Aegon's throne - and let herself be married to him so he could use her however he wanted to." Suddenly, images of Rhaenys being raped by this so-called Targaryen overwhelmed him. _By the Gods, we have to save her. _The cheesemonger had the nerve to laugh at his words.

"What is so funny?"

"She was the one who declared him king. And he didn't force her into a marriage. She willingly agreed to marry him. In fact, she is with his child, a few months away from birth."

This news was so shocking, Griff feared he might fall out of his seat. _Rhaenys should be married to Aegon. She is supposed to be his queen. Now, she's married this Stark bastard and is carrying his child. What the hell is happening?"_

"We can win back Westeros though, right? We can end their marriage and make Aegon king, can we not?"

"I doubt it. The people love King Jon. He is just and kind and fights for them. He doesn't wish to be king but has stepped up to be their ruler because he knows that they need a leader. Taking Westeros away from him may prove near impossible. Attempting to marry Rhaenys to Aegon may be even harder. She is desperately in love with her half-brother."

Griff took a few moments to process everything he had learned. Quickly, he excused himself and left to return to the others. They were waiting for him in the yard. Surprisingly, it had started to drizzle. They stared at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to give them this shocking information.

"Returning to Westeros may not be as easy as we thought."

"Why not?" Aegon asked. Griff could barely meet the boy's eyes. _His father's eyes. Does the bastard have Rhaegar's eyes, or the Stark bitch's eyes?_

"The Usurper is dead, so is Lord Stark." They all smiled, but his next words destroyed any joy they'd had. "Aegon, you're half-brother by Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar has been declared king. Almost all of Westeros fights for him. Dorne does too."

"But if he is Lyanna Stark's son, wouldn't Dorne consider it so much of an insult that they would never declare for him?" Septa Lemore - Ashara Dayne - asked.

"They might have, had the boy not married your sister, Aegon."

The boy's face was one of complete and total shock. "My sister's alive?"

"Yes."

"And she'd married this-this Stark?"

"Yes. She carries his child."

Betrayal burned in the boy's eyes. "Why would she choose him over me? It is because of the boy that all this happened!"

"I don't know. I don't know," he whispered. He feared for what would happen now. Already a war had been fought over a woman and a kingdom. It had resulted in Rhaegar and Elia's death. Now, they were facing very similar circumstances. _If Jon Targaryen doesn't step down and give up Rhaenys, Aegon may be foolish enough to fight him over them._


End file.
